<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret's of a Roughwood by Chocoborider92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335167">Secret's of a Roughwood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoborider92/pseuds/Chocoborider92'>Chocoborider92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Human Experimentation, Science Experiments, vincent valentine has a kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoborider92/pseuds/Chocoborider92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reece Roughwood is an experiment of Deepground who escaped with her baby and ran for freedom. After a year, memories of the past keep her from living a normal life as she sets out to find the man who unknowingly fathered her child and who was an experiment once himself... Is she finally free or are there more secrets to her past that keep her chained forever? VINCENTXOC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cid Highwind/Shera, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finally Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have realized that I am best at writing stories with some hidden relation of some sort so if you don't like children, romance, or secret parentage, this story may not be for you. (I read ALOT of Harlequin Romance) </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <strong>
          <em>Reece POV</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>I beeped the horn to my green pickup truck loudly before flooring it through the red light. It was 3 am and I would be damned if I wasted anymore time by sitting at an empty red light waiting when there wasn't a car in sight. I looked over at my toddler asleep in the passenger seat and realized that I should probably be more careful. Even after a year, this whole "Mom" thing was still kicking my as...butt. I was also still working on the 'not cussing on front of a kid' thing...</p>
<p>I had no idea what I was doing.</p>
<p>Rain began to trickle down as I passed a huge billboard reading "Welcome to Edge" along with city limits and population numbers. I slowed down as I peered up at the sign. I was finally here. After all this time of searching and trying to connect the pieces to this long drawn out puzzle, I had finally arrived to the final location. Lucy began to stir and I quickly sped up to avoid waking her. The drone of my engine lured her back to sleep and she was once again motionless.</p>
<p>I couldn't help but smile at my baby. She was beautiful. Yet, unique. I had never seen a child like her in my entire life and I doubted I ever would. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes and I brushed the strands back to reveal her long, closed lashes that curled up to her eyebrows. She didn't look a thing like me. Her hair color matched my own but I was sure it would probably change once again to a different shade. That is what usually happened in one-year old's much to a mother's dismay, although I prayed that it wouldn't.</p>
<p>I searched for a building that we could rest in for the night but found nothing. The inn was closed. I drove past a park with homeless people staring at me. I stepped on the gas harder. Finally, I saw some lights in the distance and slowed down to read the sign. "Seventh Heaven". I paused and squinted to see inside the building. <em>It looks like a bar…</em>It was a bar. I sighed deeply and continued to drive. I sure as heck wasn't dragging my sleeping baby inside a bar. I might not be mother of the year but I sure was no heathen.</p>
<p>Feeling defeated, I pulled into an abandoned parking lot and parked. The doors clicked as I pressed the lock button and slowly, quietly lowered my seat to recline beside Lucy. Slowly, I reached over and puled her into my arms. I silently prayed that this trip had been for nothing and that I would finally get the answers I sought so desperately. I had been told that I would find him here and I wasn't leaving until I did.</p>
<p>
        <strong>
          <em>Story Mode</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
<p>"Welcome to Seventh Heaven, how can I…oh she isn't allowed in here", Tifa said as she turned to see a woman walking hand in hand with a baby girl barely old enough to walk. The woman ignored Tifa and instead walked faster into the bar, sweeping the infant up into her arms in one fluid motion but careful not to drop her manila folder.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, she can't…" Tifa started, but was quickly interrupted. "Please, I am not here to drink or anything I just need some help." The young woman looked at Tifa desperately and Tifa placed the glass she was cleaning onto the bar counter. "What can I do for you? If it is about a delivery, Cloud isn't here at the moment…" "No, I… I am looking for someone and some of the people here in Edge told me you might know them." Tifa could feel her inward struggle but continued to wait for the girl to speak. After a long pause, the girl finally spoke. "Do you know Vincent Valentine?"</p>
<p>Tifa's eyes narrowed and she looked a bit confused. "Who is asking?" The girl reached out her hand to Tifa with a smirk. "My name is Reece Roughwood. This is Lucy." Reece put the child down as Tifa slowly dried her hands on her pants legs. Reluctantly, she took the girl's hand. "Tifa…" The smirk turned into a smile now and Reece shook her hand diligently. "We come in peace, I promise you…Meaning I ain't gonna kill ya" "Sorry, it's just that no one really comes around looking for Vincent…it is a bit of a shock to be frank."</p>
<p>Tifa continued to eye Reece and turned back to drying glasses. "What is your business with him, do you know him personally?" At this, Reece glanced down at her daughter catching Tifa's attention before answering. "No, not exactly…we just have…similar interests…" Tifa started to speak when she noticed the little girl staring at her. She sure was a cute little thing with her blonde hair pulled into a tight twig atop her head and secured with a tiny bow. She acted like she hadn't been mobile for long the way she danced back and forth on her chubby legs. She was healthy and had been well taken care of. All of these things were noticeable, but Tifa kept coming back to one prominent feature of the child.</p>
<p>Her eyes.</p>
<p>Like lasers shining into her very soul, red embers stared at her through her long eyelashes as she babbled to a language of her own. Lucy then finished her baby sentence, bounced up and down twice and fully smiled at Tifa with a toothy grin of four teeth. Yes, the child was gorgeous. Tifa couldn't help herself and smiled back at the toddler before continuing her conversation. "And what are your similar interests?" "I prefer to discuss it with him, if you do not mind." At this the girl smiled politely and made a move to once again swiftly pick up her daughter.</p>
<p>Tifa didn't know what to do. Should she just give this woman Vincent's cell number? Or should she call him directly? The last one seemed like the smartest move and Tifa uttered for the girl to wait as she made her way to the office. Closing the door behind her, Tifa made the call. After the third ring, and much to Tifa's surprise, the sound of a gentle <em>click</em> could be heard on the other line. Silence came through triumphantly and she realized he was waiting for her to speak.</p>
<p>"Vincent?"</p>
<p>"…Tifa…"</p>
<p>came a deep, breathy reply and she slowly let out a breath of relief. For a moment, she was afraid it wasn't him. "How are you?" Once again, Tifa was met with silence and the strong urge to cough awkwardly into the receiver almost won the battle. "Someone is looking for you. She asked for you specifically….do you know anyone named Reece?" This time, Tifa let Vincent awkwardly think in silence before he replied with a simple NO. "Well she said she needs to talk with you. Wouldn't tell me what it was about. She said you have similar interests…"</p>
<p>Tifa peeked around the corner at the duo before continuing. "She has a kid with her…" Vincent remained silent for a full minute as he pondered into the cellular device before finally replying. "I'll be there at noon." Tifa hung up the phone and walked back into the bar area. "He said he will be here shortly. Why don't you have a seat while you wait."</p>
<p>The full hour seemed to inch by painfully slow as Reece drummed her fingers nervously on the table. The entire year had led up to this moment and she didn't know if she should pace the floor or run with Lucy to the other side of Gaia. <em>What if this was a mistake?</em> Her thoughts continued to anxiously evade her mind and the thought of running made her legs jump in anticipation. She glanced at Lucy sitting happily across from her playing with her cloth doll. Reece hadn't been able to find much for their little makeshift family, but when she found something for Lucy she made sure she did whatever necessary to provide. Even if it meant stealing in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>Her thoughts continued to run rampant and she had almost convinced herself to escape from the back when the door finally opened and closed in a mysterious manner. Loud boots clanked across the bar floor and when Reece looked up, she thought she would faint into the floor. Red cloth drug behind him in a sophisticated manner yet hauntingly enough to haunt her nightmares. His legs were adorned with golden plates as well as his left arm. A large gun hung close to his right side but that was not the most intimidating feature on this guy.</p>
<p>No, it was his eyes.</p>
<p>Those red, flaming irises that peered over the neck of his cape, hiding the rest of his face from view. Reece could only stare in disbelief as recognition hit her all at once even though she had never met the man. Vincent strolled up to her and halted mere inches from her face. The strong urge to fall back into her seat was too powerful and Reece slowly sat down once more. Silence drowned them both and Reece couldn't find it in her to speak. Finally, Tifa cleared her throat. "Vincent, this is who I was telling you about. Her name is Reece." Tifa nodded in the young woman's direction and Reece was thankful for the hint and gentle, yet silent push.</p>
<p>"Yes….I am Reece. Nice to…meet you…" With that Reece stood up and threw her shaking hand in front of Vincent. He glanced down for a moment before briefly taking her hand with his. <em>This is worse than I thought, if that could even be possible</em> Reece thought to herself and quietly gulped. "I'm from…well….I have something I want you to see….that I think you will want to see…." With that, Reece pulled away and grabbed the manila folder she had delicately placed on the table hastily. "I escaped with the file because I wanted proof but also…so I could find you." With that, Reece handed the file over and sat down with a huff once again, relieved to be silent.</p>
<p>Vincent read over the files carelessly at first, then more diligently as he turned the page. Tifa noticed the change in demeanor and slowly came around the bar to witness the exchange. Vincent continued on, becoming more silent and still than before. He flipped to the last page before finally freezing altogether.</p>
<p>"Vincent…what…what is it?" Tifa quietly said and edged closer to the man in question. He didn't stir but scanned over the page once more. Time seemed to stand perfectly still as Reece stared impatiently at the scene. She thought her mind would explode and felt tiny beads of sweat begin to appear on her brow.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Lucy decided to make her presence known. The little girl babbled loudly and stood up on the seat in front of Reece before throwing her doll at Vincent's feet. Reece inwardly gasped when this got the gunman's attention and he slowly turned to peer at the child. Lucy only bounced in her seat and continued to babble before realizing she had lost her doll. Quickly, Vincent shut the folder and handed it to Tifa without breaking concentration on the small girl. Lucy peered up at him through long lashes and smiled once again at another stranger. Tears filled Reece's eyes as she finally realized her hunt was over. Could she finally rest?</p>
<p>Tifa read the contents of the folder and quickly scanned the images. She shuddered at the pictures of Vincent in a lab, all the experiment utensils and machines surrounding him. She quickly turned the page but stopped when she saw another picture. This one contained the girl in front of them. Same place, same bed as Vincent lay in but different technology was streaming from the girl. The picture was titled Experiment H and was followed by several numbers.</p>
<p>Turning the page once more, she saw more information but it didn't make much sense. Something about Ultrasounds and due dates riddled the page and Tifa began to feel confused. Pressing on, she flipped the page once more and saw all she needed to see. Reece lay in one more picture, pregnant and about to burst. The picture read 'Project VV: Chaos Child' and gave Reece's information. Age, 20. Hair, blonde. Weight, 150. The page went on to read how the process was accomplished but Tifa only needed to see one sentence in a scribble of notes that made her breathing stop.</p>
<p>"<em>Vincent Valentine's spawn has successfully been born through science</em>. We have created a perfect baby, just like Project S. Only this time, less powerful and much more stable. We give you…Lucy."</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Reece POV</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The silence remained strong for several minutes until Tifa finally spoke up. "Is…. this true…?" I knew that she already knew the answer to that question but she had to say something. Anything to break that dreadful quiet. I was happy she did. "Yes…unfortunately…" I rubbed the back of my neck and glanced at Vincent. He stood there unmoving and staring at Lucy. Lucy however paid no mind. Her thoughts were on the sugar packets that decorated each table of the bar. She had several packets in each hand, shaking them relentlessly and throwing most to the floor. "I… I am sorry to spring this on you, without any warning. I guess there isn't really a best way to…present this kind of information."</p>
      <p>Tifa took her own glance at Vincent, before looking at me directly. "Who did this? I know it wasn't Shinra…was it?" I shook my head. "Deepground. We escaped a year ago." Tifa looked confused. "A year? But…they were destroyed in 0010…that was 3 years ago!" I cocked my head to the side and looked confused myself. That couldn't be…wait…yes it could… I closed my eyes as realization finally hit me.<br/>"Now it all makes sense…" I muttered under my breath. "I was relocated a few years back, I'm guessing 3 years to be exact. I was moved to an underground location in Nibelheim." At this, Vincent looked at me and my breath hitched in my throat. "That can't be…I went back to Shinra's Manor before Deepground was destroyed…there was nothing." I shrugged my shoulders. "Mustv'e missed ya…I was there…Believe me, I wish I was making this up."</p>
      <p>Tifa chimed in. "Look at the dates on these papers. They didn't continue experiments til 0011. They must have been hiding out, waiting for the world to become distracted by normalcy again." Vincent glanced at the papers then slowly took them back in his hands. He looked over the papers one more time before handing them back to me. Once again we were engulfed in silence.</p>
      <p>This was killing me. I expected him to yell, fuss, accuse me of lying. I had built this whole exchange up in my head for over a year now. I had lost so much sleep over the entire ordeal and kept going over what I would say in my mind. I never expected him to be so silent. I had to have some kind of reaction so I could know what to do.</p>
      <p>"I know this is a lot to take in, but I need to know what we should do." I said and looked back over at my restless toddler. Lucy was getting sleepy and I realized she had not had a nap yet. "Also, I need to know where to go. I tried to get a room at the inn, but the owner said there wasn't anything left. The restaurant was closed too and I think Lucy is gonna need more than my milk eventually and maybe a softer bed than the truck."</p>
      <p>Tifa looked at me horrified. "Did you two sleep in a truck last night?" "Yeah we usually do if I can't find anything else. Do you know where we could get a room? I think she needs a nap." Tifa rushed over to me and grabbed me by the hand, something I was not used to. "Dear Heavens, come with me. You can stay here. You can't run around with a baby in a truck all the time. I'll fix you some food too."</p>
      <p>I recoiled from her touch as she attempted to pull me towards her stairs. "I don't mean to bother anyone…" I started, but Tifa held up her hand. "Please. I have been rude enough to you and for that I apologize. I can't let you and Vincent's child sleep in a truck." My heart skipped a beat at that sentence and I realized that Vincent's must have too, for at that he jumped into action. The man turned on his heels and without a second glance went out the door.</p>
      <p>I watched him leave and picked up my daughter. Now this, I expected. I was just happy he had finally had some sort of a reaction. "Don't worry, he will be back", Tifa said to me and led me up the stairs to a spare room. "Will this do at getting her to sleep?" I shook my head yes and turned towards Tifa. "Thank you so much…I really didn't expect anyone to be nice to us. Especially reach out their home to us." With that I smiled and walked into the room and we were left to our privacy.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Story Mode</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Tifa walked on down the stairs and into the little office once again. This time, she needed to talk to someone a little more sociable than Mr. Valentine. Besides, she needed to inform Cloud anyway. After two rings on the cell, he picked up. "That was faster than usual," Tifa said with a smile. "I told you, I'm trying to do better." Cloud admitted and she could swear it sounded as if he was smiling back at her. What a change time can make as it passes. "And what can I do for you, Mrs. Strife." At this, Tifa broke into a full-on giggle. "Cloud, I thought we were keeping it a secret for a little longer?" "I wasn't aware you were with anyone…" Cloud teased, and Tifa blinked to get back to being serious for a moment. "I didn't call to flirt…we may have an issue."</p>
      <p>Cloud remained silent waiting for her revelation and she continued on. "Someone came to the bar today. Her name is Reece. She was an experiment of Deepground's." "What did she want, did she say?" "Well…yes…and that's the issue. It's an awkward situation that I don't really know how to tell anyone." Cloud paused for a few moments before pressing her further. "Tifa…What is it?" "She has a little girl with her that was part of an experiment too, Project H. Cloud, this little girl was created using Vincent's DNA." Tifa waited for the information to sink in and for Cloud to answer. "Wait. Hold on, this kid is Vincent's daughter? How the hell…Who is the mother, this Reece?"</p>
      <p>"Mmmm…", Tifa said with a shake of her head. Cloud breathed a sigh of unbelief. "Well, that is awkward…" "She escaped a year ago. They are gonna stay with us a while." "They what? Tifa… This isn't another orphan. You can't…" Cloud began to argue, but Tifa cut him off. "They were living in a pickup truck. She has no where to go." Cloud sighed and Tifa knew she would win this gentle argument. "The baby is barely One." "Why is Vincent not housing this ready-made family?" "You know Vincent, he left as soon as she told him. He can't handle a situation like this, he needs help." Cloud began to chuckle a bit and Tifa lowered her brows in annoyance. "What?"</p>
      <p>"This situation is ridiculous. Why did Deepground make this kid in the first place?" "If I knew, I wouldn't be calling you," Tifa said and crossed her arms. "Okay, I'll try to find out some information." "Thank you, Cloud." "Mmmhmm." Tifa started to hangup the phone when she heard Cloud's voice come over the line. "Tifa…be careful. I don't trust anyone that has had dealings with Deepground, even if they were experiments. She might be using the kid as a distraction…Just call me if…." "Okay Cloud, I love you too," Tifa said with a smile and hung-up the phone.</p>
      <p>She and Cloud had eloped in Costa Del Sol last summer and even now, after three months of being married they were still getting used to things. Simple things such as saying "I love you" and calling to check in on each other. Tifa took to being a housewife rather naturally. She might as well have been one anyway after living together for years, but Cloud was having trouble adjusting. He could go days without a call and was just fine with being a loner. Tifa would call in hysterics after waking up to an empty bed at 3am. Cloud, however, thought it was perfectly fine to take off in the middle of the night for a drive. It was a slow process, but he was learning. For that, Tifa was patient and grateful.</p>
      <p>As Tifa stepped out of the office she met with Reece in the hall. "She is asleep. I knew it wouldn't take her long with how long it has been since she slept in a bed." Reece paused and I knew she was wanting to ask something. "Yes?" "Do you think he will call? I hate to feel like a burden but I don't really know where to go or what to do. I knew he would want to know about us but I never expected him to take care of us or anything like that. Hell, he didn't even ask for this. We are not his responsibility…still…I need to know if we should stick around…I mean I guess that…" "Don't worry. Vincent will come back and we will decide what needs to be done. In the meantime, I think you should stay here with us, Cloud and I, for a while until we straighten all of this out." Reece looked up in protest. "No, I don't wanna trouble you with this shit. I know you don't want a one year old running around a bar all the time." At this, Tifa smiled. "You don't know me at all."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Vincent reached Lucrecia's cave at last and slowly sat in front of her. The light shining from her crystal made Vincent squint his eyes and he breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he was somewhere he could contemplate in solitude; overwhelming disbelief came rushing at him all at once. How could this be? A child…of his very own. A child that contained his DNA, his flesh and blood staring at him with eyes identical to his. He couldn't stand there in the bar any longer, he had to think. He knew they were waiting for him to help, take care of them, or get to know this …child, but he simply was too stunned to say, let alone do, anything. He looked up at Lucrecia once again and began to speak, if only to himself. "I have no idea what to do."</p>
      <p>Vincent thought back to his own father. He hadn't been around much and Vincent never cared until this moment. He didn't have many memories to look back on and look up to as an example. Grimoire was so wrapped up and involved in his work that he never had much time for family. And so, Vincent was often alone even as a child. His mother was no "Mom" and offered no illustration of a perfect parent in any way.</p>
      <p>Vincent thought of anyone that he could ask or rely on for advice but the only person he could think of was Barret. Barret was father to Marlene and even though he and Barret didn't talk much, his love for Marlene was an inspiration. How could Vincent be a "Barret" to a child he has never met? And what about the mother… What should he be to her? The whole thing had Vincent confused and in despair although it would never show on his face. To be frank, he was purely horrified. This was more frightening than battling Sephiroth or saving the planet. More frightening than Hojo and atoning for his sins. It might even possibly more horrifying than calling Yuffie on her cellular device. He breathed a sigh once more and stood up. He had to find answers. He couldn't face this until he had more information and he realized his answers would only be found underneath the Shinra Mansion.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and Review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unexpected Tsviet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Vincent quickly descended the steps to the lab with his gun drawn. After breaking into the manor and entering the secret passageway, he knew there was no going back. The rest from here was a breeze… if he could just overlook the memories to get what he needed and get out. After taking those hundreds of steps and reaching the bottom, he made a point to avoid the room to his left containing those lonely coffins. He spent too much time as it was in that room and he always tried to avoid it if he could. As he got closer to the end of the hall, Vincent heard a noise. The sound of papers falling gracelessly to the floor immobilized him in his tracks and he cocked his gun with one sharp motion. Footsteps could be heard on the other side and Vincent held his breath as he put his hand on the door.</p>
    <p>Suddenly, Vincent burst through the door and pointed his gun… right in the face of a 'battle ready' Cloud Strife. Vincent blinked in surprise as Cloud quickly lowered his sword at the sight of Vincent. "Vincent… I should've known it would be you." Vincent in return dropped his gun back to his side and nodded in response. As his gaze left Cloud, his eyes were brought to the rest of the chamber containing more science equipment than he could remember in the past. "There is no one here…" Cloud said and returned back to the adjoining library.</p>
    <p>Books were spread out all over the room as if Cloud had been here for a while. "I think they abandoned this place months ago." "Or a year… to be exact," Vincent said. Blood was stained to the floor and broken glass decorated the floor in a rather sharp design. Vincent knelt down to analyze the damage. <em>It looks as though she must have killed a few soldiers in her escape. Or is this her blood?" </em>Upon further inspection, Vincent found a piece of hospital gown along with remnants of an article of armor. Both were soaked in blood.</p>
    <p>"Vincent, look at this," Cloud said without looking up from a thick stack of papers. Battle plans covered the top page along with protocols and armor designs. Vincent studied the page as Cloud read on. "Looks like they were planning a war and using the kid front and center." Vincent's icy stare fell onto the page as his heart turned cold. There was a drawn picture of thousands raging towards battle being led by a child with red dots for eyes.</p>
    <p>"The fight three years ago must have really put a damper on their plans." Cloud muttered and looked at Vincent. As socially awkward as Cloud was, He was used to being the vocal one between the two. Yet, he could tell Vincent was struggling inwardly. Turmoil and tension seeped from him like molten lava and burned Cloud with fear for the gunman. Vincent may keep his distance from the rest of the party, but he was still a friend.</p>
    <p>"They must have almost come to a break through when we devastated them… and the remaining few brought her back here to continue research." "No, not research…experiments," Vincent finally said and put the paper back down hard. He then walked over to the bed in the middle of the floor and quickly scanned the area. In a voice like acid, Vincent continued on. "They knew how to succeed at what they were doing, they just needed a new place to do it in. After trying for a year, my seed must have finally implanted." With that, Vincent turned from the room and started out the door. 'I've seen enough.'</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>Reece's POV</strong>
    </p>
    <p>I turned on the shower and slipped out of my dark shorts and boots. The steam rose from the shower head and quickly began steaming up the mirror. I raked my hand along the glass and glanced at my pale, naked body. Scars riddled my skin and I coiled away from my reflection. I wasn't in bad shape, but I sure had gotten a lot curvier since the birth of Lucy. My blonde hair had been short for a year now in an attempt to hide from Deepground. I was pretty sure they were all gone, but fear had me taking extra precautions. I stepped into the shower and sighed. It had been too long since I was relieved and stress free enough to take a long shower.</p>
    <p>Exiting the bathroom, I heard voices down stairs and decided to see if it was Vincent. Butterflies twisted in my stomach as I came into the bar, expecting to see the man in red. However, I was met with Tifa and a small teenage girl. "Reece, this is Shelke. She lives here too." As the girl turned around, realization hit me with a strong force and I gasped. <em>Deepground.</em></p>
    <p>The girl's eyes squinted and I could tell that she recognized me too. Fear began to subside as anger took its place. "You…You are part of <em>them…"</em></p>
    <p>I braced myself for battle, but the girl only blinked and lowered her head. "I apologize. I remember you… but I do not belong to Deepground anymore." I looked at Tifa with hesitation and Tifa was quick to fill the space between us. 'Reece, Shelke was an experiment too. She is part of us…" With this, Tifa looked back at Shelke. "She is family." I caught Shelke's slight smile before it swiftly returned to her monotone posture.</p>
    <p>I was not convinced.</p>
    <p>"Well…How did you escape them?"</p>
    <p>Shelke began to explain the events that took place 3 years prior and I mentally filled in my own blanks as to what was being done to me in the time being. "I remember you, but I didn't know your purpose. Your information was classified." I looked away. So many memories came seeping back and I saw Shelke's face in my head. I screamed at her through thick glass, but she only glanced my way as she marched on. The only times I saw this girl was through glass. I guess she wouldn't've known. Still, she served Weiss. I sighed in response and looked pointedly at Tifa, ignoring the girl altogether. "Have you heard from Vincent?"</p>
    <p>Tifa shook her head "No" and I sighed once again. "Right." I turned back towards the stairs and called over my shoulder. "I'm retiring for the night. I thank you again for your hospitality but we cannot stay here, especially if Vincent…well, I just gotta plant Lucy somewhere a little more stable." With that, I headed back to my sleeping child. The hell was I gonna let Deepground come in and take my Lucy away. I would never let them take her even if we died together. Death was better than some situations.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>My eyes flew open at the sound of the door opening and closing to the bar. The dark of the night flooded into the tiny room and smothered us in silence except for the metal footsteps that echoed across the floor. I quickly jumped up without waking Lucy and slipped into my shorts. The footsteps came to a stop within the bar and I could tell that the visitor had sat at one of the bars empty tables. Silence once again filled the stairwell and I paused at the top in nervousness. <em>What if it's an enemy? What if it's someone I don't know and I'll have to explain myself? What if it's Vincent…</em></p>
    <p>I knew it was Vincent. Yet, fear still held me in place. I just couldn't shake the fact that the man intimidated me to the very core of my being. His haunting appearance was both beautiful and terrifying. His hands seemed to be out of place if they were not wielding his gun and his eyes…</p>
    <p>Shit his eyes were just like Lucy's.</p>
    <p>She could hold me in place with those eyes of hers and I was her mother! Those eyes on Vincent…well he could probably make his foes drop dead in minutes. "I know you are there. Come out of the shadows," Vincent said and my heart dropped. I should have known he could hear me. I walked down the flight of steps careful not to lose my footing before reaching the bar. I couldn't make him out in the dark and awkwardly rubbed my arm in annoyance. "I can't see…Do you know were the light is?" Vincent slowly stood up and in minutes, light flooded into my eyes causing me to shut them tightly. My hands went to my face and I rubbed them with a vengeance. "What time is it?"</p>
    <p>"2:33 a.m."</p>
    <p>Vincent took a swig of his now visible bourbon before continuing on. "I've been to Nibelheim." At this, I came to sit in front of him. "Really? Did you find anything? Was there anyone left" Vincent shook his head. "Just blood-stained floors. And a lot of papers." At that, Vincent looked up at me and I avoided his glare. "I guess I did…kill them all." I sighed. Not that there was many anyway. The few Deepground supporters that was left to do those horrible experiments weren't very smart anyway. They were only carrying out science that had already been found and concluded. Killing those few assholes wasn't that much of a battle and with the newfound durability my body had just been subject to, I was able to wipe them out quiet easily.</p>
    <p>Vincent took another sip of his drink and sat the glass down gently. Silence surrounded us yet again and I felt the growing waves of panic. Finally, I realized that I needed to say something. I had to have some answers too. "I need to know…what do you want us to do. I mean, we can't stay here with Tifa forever. I wanted you to know about us and now you do, so…" I paused. What was I even asking him? 'Hey wanna be family and share custody at Christmas?' I mean, come on. Still, I needed help and I didn't know how much longer Lucy could go without being tied down to someplace stable. I just wanted her to be happy.</p>
    <p>"…Do you want us to stick around or… go away? We'll do whatever you want, but <em>I</em> want to know where I am going by morning. I can't handle uncertainty. I'm thoroughly sick of it."</p>
    <p>Vincent continued to stare into my soul and I decided to get up and look outside. I hadn't really looked around much since I came here. The sky was pitch black and covered everything within sight save for a distant Loveless poster in the background. I continued to study the billboard for several minutes, until I heard Vincent's voice behind me. "Wherever you go, I will find you. It doesn't matter to me if you go or stay."</p>
    <p>The words were not meant to hurt, but I couldn't help it. I guess I was hoping for too much by coming here and waiting for him to tell me to stay. I wanted a family so desperately I would have probably taken anyone in. I wanted help. I wanted comfort. I wanted someone to tell me it was all going to be okay and that I was doing a good job as a mother....</p>
    <p>Who was I kidding? Even when I didn't know him, I guess shouldn't have ever expected that from <em>Vincent Valentine.</em></p>
    <p>"Right. Well…we will be gone by morning." With that, I turned towards the stairs and went straight back up to the spare room leaving Vincent to stare at me from behind. I tried to keep myself from feeling disappointment, but no matter how I had viewed this situation in the past I had built myself up for it. To think that he didn't care…</p>
    <p>I was totally humiliated.</p>
    <p>I straightened myself up and realized that I needed to leave now. I couldn't wait for morning. I was used to disappointment and the only way to let it go was to move on. I gathered up what few items I had in our small bag and lifted Lucy up into my arms. The child dreamed peacefully and I smiled down at her. No matter what life threw in my face or what direction I was forced to travel in, I only needed one thing and this was it. Carefully, I guided myself through the doorway and into the hall. To avoid the man and his awkward gaze, we then took the back way out and into the alley towards the truck we went.</p>
    <p>This was home.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please feel free to leave a review and let me know how you like it! Or if you hate it and what I need to do differently…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Our dark brooding savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s gone!” Tifa exclaimed loudly while hurrying down the stairs. Vincent sat unmoving from his seat and watched Tifa with guilt. He knew she had left. He heard her take Lucy out the back at 3 this morning and heard the low drone of the engine when she started her truck. He hadn’t meant that she should leave right at that moment or that she should leave at all. He just simply meant that he would find them whatever they chose. <em>I really need to work on my communication skills, </em>He thought to himself.</p><p> Tifa was in a bit of a panic. “Vincent, they are gone. Did you know they left.” Vincent nodded in replay and Tifa came to stand beside him. “Why did she go? Was it because of Shelke? When?” Vincent paused before answering. “She left at 3 am. She asked me what to do and I told her to do what she wanted. She then left.” With that, he aloofly took another swig of his drink.</p><p>Tifa blinked twice before putting her hand on her head. Vincent however, wanted to know more about Shelke. “What happened with Shelke?” Tifa sat at the other end of the table. “Shelke remembered Reece. Reece remembered her too and was horrified that a member of Deepground was living under this roof. I was afraid that she spooked her off but…” Vincent took his turn to blink at Tifa. “But?” Tifa sighed. “Vincent, she probably wanted you to tell her to stay. She feels out of place enough as it is. We might never see them again.” Vincent thought on Tifa’s words. Was it true? Was Reece looking for a reason to stay? With that, Vincent stood up. “Then... I should go find them." He was out the door before Tifa could respond.</p><hr/><p>Hail hit the windshield hard as the truck slowed to accommodate the sudden change in weather. Lucy quietly whined and reached towards Reece. Unable to move the little one and drive at the same time, she sympathetically patted her tiny head. "I'm sorry baby. You are going to have to wait, though." The hail pounded harder and Reece was forced to squint in the early hours. Lucy's whine changed to a cry as Reece's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I'm trying Lucy..."</p><p>The hail continued on, Lucy cried harder, and Reece's frustration began to grow. She switched her lights on and hoped to find some clearing soon. Lucy sure wasn't helping Reece's concentration and it was hard enough to drive exhausted. Soon, Lucy was screaming. "OUT!" Her little hands reached up at Reece as the driver turned to her in annoyance.</p><p>"Honey, you are fine. You have to sit still. Please, I am trying really..."</p><p>Suddenly, the truck hit a huge puddle and hydroplaned. Panicked, Reece turned the wheel fast, making matters worse. Lucy screamed harder as Reece cried out in horror as well. Her hands left the wheel and in a quick decision, she grabbed Lucy from the passenger’s seat and held her tight. Suddenly, the truck slammed to a halt against a fence post and the world wasn't spinning anymore.</p><p>The adrenaline racing through her veins pumped still as Lucy continued to scream. Reece picked the child up and held her in front of her face, crying hysterically. "Are you hurt?! Is anything broken??" Lucy's arms moved frantically in terror, but nothing else appeared to be wrong. Reece sighed a breath of relief and held her tightly to her breast. "I am so sorry..."</p><p>As panic left her, a new sensation warmed her body and she put her hand to her head. Liquid oozed from her temple and she realized she was in pain. Now that she was getting her senses back, the pain was becoming stronger and she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Lucy..." Reece opened the truck door with a shove and tried to escape the vehicle, but blood was beginning to flood her vision. "Please don't cry." Nausea hit her all at once, and she doubled over still holding the toddler. She realized her leg must have taken a hit as well, for when she stood her knee shifted to the side, throwing Reece and Lucy to the ground.</p><p>The rain and hail still pelted down as Reece began to cry out in pain and once again, panic. They couldn't stay in the car. They had no family. There were no rooms available anywhere. Reece had no clue where to go or what to do. "I need some help..." She covered Lucy with her own body to shelter her from the weather while looking out as far as she could see. She was in the middle of nowhere, on the outskirts of Edge with no destination in sight.</p><p> She slowly crawled back up to the car and managed to get Lucy inside the broken Truck, scraping the glass out of the seat on the way. The child had now began to calm down and she hoped she would drift back to sleep, giving Reece a chance to think of a plan. Blood continued to pour and the hail continued to pelt her on the back of the legs as she shushed her baby quietly into a fitful sleep. As Lucy's eyelids closed, Reece began to feel tears leave her eyes.</p><p>Why did it have to be so hard? Life had flipped her off time and time again with no hint of sunshine at the end of the tunnel. Her idea of a happy life was no more pain, no more running, and no more fear. All three were still present, even after she left the prison that had held her for so long. She continued to cry as the hail subsided and the sun finally began to bring a little light on her current situation.</p><p>And that is when she saw him.</p><p>From amidst the rain and fog, Vincent's eyes glowed a hazy red and it seemed as if he were floating. Reece knew it was her conscious trying to leave her. Was he even real? His foggy silhouette continued to move forward and she slowly realized her dream was reality. "Vincent?" Reece poked her head out of the truck to get a better look. Upon seeing her present state, Vincent picked up his pace and hurried around to the driver's side of the truck. "Vincent....can you help us..." Reece reached out to steady herself against the door. "I don't think I can carry her." Vincent's strong gaze broke from Reece and fell onto Lucy. Her uneven breathing shook her little body as she slept. Vincent sighed and looked onto Reece. "I did not tell you to run."</p><p>Reece's face fell and she felt as if she was being scolded. Anger began to burn under her cheeks and her eyebrows furrowed in aggravation. "You said you didn't care...I thought you meant you wanted us gone, that you would find us when you were ready to...to deal with all this...shit!" At that, she let go of the door and motioned towards herself and Lucy, but her knee gave out and she struggled to regain her posture. Her body slid against the truck in an ungraceful motion and she whispered another swear under her breath.</p><p>Vincent's hands shot out to catch her and lifted her with ease to the side of the driver's seat. Reece's breath hitched in her throat and as she stared into Vincent's haunting face. The man was beautiful. It was no wonder Lucy had such a pretty face and physique, her father was <em>gorgeous</em>! Reece shook the thought from her head and looked away hurriedly.</p><p> "Thanks..." Vincent's hand touched the side of her head without an ounce of gentleness and she winced in pain. The blood was still flowing freely and although Reece was great at ignoring it, the wound was beginning to take a toll on her. "I...I don't feel like I can walk...", she said shakily. "Mmmmm" Vincent slowly walked around the vehicle and pried open the door. Lucy stirred a bit but remained asleep as he lifted her from the seat. As he walked out of sight and back into the fog, Reece breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God he had come after them! What if he hadn't? The thought hung low in the air around her like a thick cloud of smoke.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard the hum of an engine and a motorcycle came into view. Vincent drove with one hand and held Lucy with the other. "You drive a motorcycle?" "I can... but it's not mine." With that, Vincent jumped off and gently placed Lucy in Reece's arms. "Think you can hold her?" She nodded her head and looked up in confusion. "How are we going to...ooof..." Reece was lifted out of the car like a rag doll and onto the motorcycle in seconds as Vincent climbed on behind. His arms wrapped around the both of them as he placed his hands on the handle bars and off they went into the morning.</p><p>His body swayed with ease around the curves with the vehicle as Reece tried to remain focused, but her vision was beginning to darken. Her grip on Lucy tightened and she felt her body losing its strength to remain upright. Vincent felt it too, for his arms tightened around her as the bike sped up. It felt like hours had passed, yet they were thirty minutes into the drive when they pulled up to Seventh Heaven. She didn't realize how close she had remained to the bar when she drove in circles all morning. It probably took Vincent seconds to find her...</p><p>Mortified at just how pathetic she was, Reece tried to climb off by herself. "Stay" Vincent said as he pushed her back down. He first carried Lucy in and laid her gently down on one of the spare beds Tifa had arranged for them. As he exited the building, Tifa spotted him and hurried out to find Reece with her elbows propped up against the seat of the cycle and holding her bleeding head from falling over. "What happened?!"</p><p>Vincent ignored her question as he lifted Reece from the seat. "I wrecked." Reece grinned crookedly at Tifa and once again lowered her head. This time however, her head was met with a soft thud against Vincent's chest. As hard and cold as his demeanor, his body was equally as soft and inviting. She knew that her eyes were not going to remain open for long, so she quickly looked at Vincent. "Thank you...Vincent. We really needed you." At that, Reece lost consciousness as Vincent softly lowered her beside their sleeping child.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please Comment, shoot me a message, kudos, or something...</p><p>Let me know your there.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much OkaraWrites and Grimlock987 for the KUDOS!! And the comment! My first on Archive!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>STORY MODE</strong>
</p><p>After removing the young girl’s shoes, Vincent headed down the stairs to the main room of the Bar. Tifa was standing at the bottom, worry etched on her face. “She is bleeding profusely Vincent. We should get her to a doctor.” Vincent paused to look back up the steps then lowered his gaze in thought. “If she has been subjected to the experiments her file suggests, then she doesn’t need one.”</p><p> At that, he made his way into the room to lounge against the open bar. Tifa sighed and made her way in as well. “She needs rest. The poor girl has been traveling nonstop; you can see it in her face.” Vincent said nothing while contemplating Tifa’s words. She waited for him to say something but soon realized it was a hopeless postponement. She sighed once again and stepped in front of the gunman’s gaze.</p><p>“I won’t tell you how to handle this…situation. It is bizarre to say the least, but you must take responsibility for this family Vincent, if you want to keep them…. You know I love company more than anyone, especially kids…but if I were you, I would be making arrangements for them to stay. Like a… home?”</p><p>Vincent’s breath hitched in his throat and Tifa could feel how awkward this conversation was making him. The air hung thick between them, daring one of them to speak. Of course, it was Tifa who broke the silence with a whisper. “You may… never get a chance like this again and I am afraid you would regret it.” Vincent closed his eyes and for the first time since all this happened, Tifa saw behind his mask. He was terrified. “I won’t let them leave again, but I would be lying if I said I knew what to do.” Tifa smiled and put her hand on his arm in a friendly manor. “You don’t have to know. You’ve just got to try.”</p><p>The conversation was ended when two sets of footsteps came in through the door, one set a little bouncier than the other. “Tifa!!! I am staying with you for a while!” Marlene announced proudly. She ran up to the woman and hugged her tightly before resting her eyes on Vincent. “Cloud told me you have a baby. Is she here? I wanna see her.” Everyone froze and Tifa wanted to kick herself for letting Marlene hang around Yuffie way too much. She was rubbing off on her in a way she was sure Barrett would NOT appreciate.</p><p>“Marlene, why don’t you go upstairs and settle in? I know you are excited, but leave them alone up there. They need rest.” At that, Marlene bounded up the steps and headed for her room that she normally shared with Denzel. He was helping Reeve with an assignment in Costa Del Sol so he wouldn’t be around for a while. Although Tifa had been told by Reeve it was a ‘special training’ if Denzel wanted to join the WRO, she knew they were probably living it up at the beach. Denzel had taken up with Reeve and ever since Reeve had found out Denzel spent her last few moments with his mother, he had took to the boy as well.</p><p>“Sorry. I tried to fill her in before arriving to avoid her questions.” Cloud shot an apologetic glance his way before greeting Tifa with a smile. “Did you find anything?” Tifa asked quickly, hoping to straighten some things out. It was Vincent who spoke. “We only established what was already known. She was there with Deepground, just as she said.” Tifa nodded. At least they all knew without doubt that she was telling the truth, if her interaction with Shelke wasn’t enough of a confirmation.</p><p>No one spoke for a few moments, deep in thought. “Well there should be no threat now. Deepground is destroyed and the planet has finally found peace. Everyone is just trying to rebuild…and heal.” Cloud aimed the last of his sentence towards Vincent even though he was talking to Tifa. The man had resided in the past for too long and now he had a chance to escape his self-torment and personal sins. Yet, no one knew how to outright express something so blunt to Valentine. Shockingly, it was Vincent who came through with a solution, thanks to Tifa’s gentle nudge.</p><p>“I suppose we will depart tomorrow. It is time to find somewhere to… call home.” Tifa smiled quietly and nodded her head. “You know, Rufus has been trying to give the manor to one of us for years now as an apology. I know it doesn’t hold any happy memories for either one of you…. but it is a nice house.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Reece's POV</strong>
</p><p>                I awoke with a start to voices drifting into the bedroom Lucy and I had claimed for our stay. I couldn't remember Vincent placing me on the bed but he must have. I was also covered in a single sheet with my shoes placed neatly beside the night stand. I sighed and closed my eyes, rolling over to face Lucy at my other side. It was some time before I re-opened my eyes, but when I did I nearly jumped out of my skin. There, staring into my face across from my infant's sleeping form was a young girl no more than 10. Her eyes widened in surprise at the fact that I was awake.</p><p>"Hey! You're awake!", She proclaimed loudly. "I was told to let you sleep, but I had to see what you looked like... And your baby." At that, Lucy began to stir and I knew she would soon open her little eyes. </p><p><br/>
"What is your name?"</p><p><br/>
I cleared my throat and propped my head up with my arm. </p><p><br/>
"Reece. What's yours?"</p><p><br/>
The young girl smiled and looked delighted to have someone new to interact with. "I'm Marlene," she hesitated then continued. "Are you really her mother.... And is Vincent really her Father?" I felt myself become a bit flustered as I shook my head ‘Yes’.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>At that, Marlene looked down at Lucy with a smile. “She’s so little and cute, can I play with her when she wakes up? I will be a great babysitter.” I smiled at her as Lucy began to stir. “Of course, and it looks like that will be sooner rather than later.” At that, Lucy spun around to look at the young girl wide eyed as she rubbed her chubby hand across her head. After a few moments, Lucy began to smile at Marlene and babble to her in her own language.</p><p>Marlene was over the moon. I could tell she wasn’t around babies, or little girls for that matter, often. She was ready to play. And I was ready for coffee. I left the two children to Marlene’s room and stepped down the stairs to find a young man in grayish black and hair as blonde as my own. It was going in all different directions and I couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to style it like that. Vincent and Tifa were there as well, but it was the latter that first approached me.</p><p>“Reece, how are you feeling?” Tifa came up to rest a hand on my shoulder and I uncomfortably stood frozen in her concern. “Fine. I knew I would heal quickly with rest.” At that I stole a quick glance at Vincent, who calmly looked away with a gulp of his drink. “What time is it?”</p><p>“3 in the evening…it’s okay though, you took quiet a spill.” Tifa then motioned to the unknown man. “This is Cloud. He lives here too.” Cloud nodded my way in acknowledgement but I knew he was quietly studying me, analyzing my movements and speculating if I was a threat or a friend. “Is Lucy still sleeping?”</p><p>“She is playing with Marlene.”</p><p>At that, Tifa’s brows furrowed. “I told her not to bother you, did she wake you??” I shook my head with a smirk. “She was bein’ very quiet… staring at us calmly.”</p><p>Tifa put her hand to her forehead. “I’m sorry; Cloud brought her here to stay with us for a few days while her father is away. She really is a good girl; she has just gotten very curious lately.” Tifa turned back to the bar. “Can I get you a drink?” I looked around awkwardly with my hands in fists at my sides.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>At that, the others seemed to regain motion and I saw Cloud disappear in the back to his office. Vincent continued to sip on his glass as I sat in front of him. He didn’t look up. I had never met a man that was so hard to damn read. I tried to look past his stoic persona and begin a conversation, but nothing came to mind. I mindlessly sipped at the drink Tifa placed in front of me and tried to think of something to say to the aloof man. Tifa's eyes studied us as she scrubbed the fire out of a spot on the counter. I was suprised it wasn't smokin'. Finally, I casually broke the tension after a long sip on my drink.</p><p>“I need to go get my truck before it gets dark.” At that, Vincent looked up at me.</p><p>“You’re truck is destroyed.”</p><p>I smirked. “Nah, it’s been in worse predicaments. I can fix it. Might need a hand, though.” With that, I got to my feet and turned to Tifa. “Do you mind to keep an eye on my kid while I go and get my truck.”</p>
<hr/><p>I looked at my truck in disgust.</p><p>Vincent was right.</p><p>It was destroyed.</p><p>Still, I knew I could get it running. The door might not close and the window was busted but damn it all, it would run! This was my specialty. So, with an exaggerated sigh I opened the car door best I could and retrieved my box of tools.</p><p>“If you will hand me what I need, I think I’ll get it to runnin’ in a jiff.” I opened the truck hood and quickly began working on the task at hand. I had always been able to work on vehicles. I couldn’t remember a time when I wasn’t fascinated with engines and motors; the way something operated was a challenge for me and I had repaired my first car at 13. I didn’t keep it too long, though....</p><p>The wealthy owners wanted it back so badly, they must have sent the whole town looking for it.</p><p>We worked silently with the occasional request for a tool for almost 20 minutes until Vincent decided to finally speak what was on his mind.</p><p>“I…found a home.” My hands stopped mid repair and I turned to face him. “Home?”</p><p>“Mmmm…for all of us…”</p><p>I turned back to my work in thought before continuing the conversation. “For the three of us?” Once again, he muttered an “mmm” to confirm my question. ]</p><p>“Although, you won't like it… Nibelheim…The Shinra Mansion.”</p><p>At that, I finally stopped working and put my tools down with a hard thud. “The Shinra Mansion….I am supposed call the Shinra Mansion ‘home’? I don’t think so.”</p><p>Vincent blinked unmoved and continued. “I can’t find a superior choice.” I felt my face growing hot and my temper began to rise.</p><p>“Surely…surely to goodness you can find something better than…than that prison! You hate it too, ya have to.”</p><p>“I have many horrible memories of that place as you do, but it is the smartest choice.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>At that, Vincent sighed. His head lowered and I saw him contemplate my words with his arms crossed across his chest and eyes briefly closed. “I travel often. I have never stayed in the same place for long. If you can… handle this temporary home for a short period of time, I will provide a more permanent location.”</p><p>I stared at him dumbfounded.</p><p>He was <em>trying</em>.</p><p>He was really trying and I felt a pain in my chest at the effort he was putting forth. It was my turn to sigh as I closed my eyes and turned back to the truck. “Yeah…I guess I can ‘handle the temporary home’. How did you get it?” He seemed to begin breathing again as he realized I had accepted the invitation. “Rufus has been trying to pawn that place off on one of us for some time now. It wasn’t hard.”</p><p>I still had one request. I walked over to turn the key in the ignition and smiled at the deep hum of the Truck’s engine. “Can we at least the board up the damn basement door…so we won’t have to think about it?” If I was going to live there, I didn’t want to think about my personal hell. His face transformed into a darker look before speaking as I climbed behind the wheel. “Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this my favorite chapter I have written in both my stories so far. I hope you enjoy!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reece walked up the stone steps leading to the mansion. The house had lay in desolation for so many years that one would expect complete ruin. However, the state of Shinra Manor appeared to be livable. It wasn’t the state of the house that kept Reece glued to the steps. Memories seemed to come rushing at her with each footprint placed in the dirt. Now as she stared at the empty building filled with anxiety and nausea, she was completely rethinking the entire idea.</p><p>            Vincent seemed to sense her hesitation and turned to look on her. “Just until we find something more suitable.” Reece broke her devastating thoughts and shook her head once quickly. “Yeah, yeah I know…don’t mean I have to like it.” The break brought motion to her feet once more and soon she was beside Vincent and Lucy, standing inside the dreaded ‘home’.</p><p>            The décor was dated but still surprisingly intact. The stairs were broken in a couple of places and Reece grabbed Lucy’s hand before she could start towards them. “So, are we gonna try to fix it up or will we be here that long?” Vincent’s scowl deepened but he didn’t speak. Reece only sighed and, bringing Lucy to her hip, began the upward ascend to the bedrooms. As she climbed the stairs, she noticed pictures of the Shinras and of relatives she didn’t know.</p><p>That would be the first thing to go.</p><p>The bedrooms were located on both sides of the stairwell, but they were drafty. The weather hadn’t turned cold yet, but Reece knew this would not work when the snow began to fall. It was coming, rather sooner than later. She claimed a room to the left for her and Lucy to stay in, leaving the bedroom with the secret entrance to Hell unaccompanied. No way was she staying in there. Vincent quietly laid claim to a room beside that dreaded room. The room had a nice fire place and was the largest on the floor. Reece thought that was only fair since he was closest to the passage.</p><p>            Reece’s room didn’t have much. A few old shoes, an ancient bed and a chest that had been opened were all that could be found. The green room next to their new living space contained many dead plants that had rot in decay, spilling over into the marble floor underneath. Reece noticed that dirt overtook marble as she stepped over the rubble.  Although the room was a complete disaster, she silently noted to herself that it would make a perfect nursery for Lucy. Reece visibly shook the thought from her head. They wouldn’t be here that long. Besides, the glass was shattered from the roof, making the entire room hazardous.</p><p>Reece sighed and turned back to the now claimed bedroom. It was getting late and after traveling to Nibelheim, she knew Lucy was exhausted as well. The toddler didn’t act exhausted, though. No, Lucy was jumping on the old bed and singing to herself.</p><p> “fi li monke jumpin’ o a bed. Uduwehg skdka duwe…no mo monke jumpin’ o de bay!”</p><p>With that, Lucy fell with a thud to the mattress and squealed in delight. “Stop it, or you will be in trouble, little chocobo.” Reece tried to discipline but being the push over she was, ended up rubbing the baby on the head with her knuckles. Scolding for having “attitude” was one thing. Discipline for having fun for the first time in her life? No way was that going to be enforced.</p><p>After several giggles, multiple kicks and tantrums, Lucy finally lay asleep after nursing quietly from her mother. Reece didn’t hear Vincent as he approached the cracked door of their bedroom.</p><p>“Lucy, you’re my bestest friend…and I’ll love you til the very end…you’re my little girl…in this whole wide world…and I love you, see…cause you’re my Lucy”. Reece sang in a whisper into the child’s hair before finally falling asleep herself. Vincent quietly closed the door and quickly walked away.</p><p>He didn’t know what to make of them. This was something entirely different than he had dealt with before. He became lost in thoughts as he descended the once fancy steps of the Shinra Manor. He was no family man. He couldn’t be a good father, a good man of the house, a good hus…</p><p>…..</p><p>
  <em>Where did that thought come from!</em>
</p><p>He quickly shook his head with a deep sigh and darted out into the cold dark air of Nibelheim.</p>
<hr/><p>Reece awoke with a start and silently realized she was shivering head to toe. The room was bitter and snow lay at the foot of the bed. <em>Shit, </em>thought Reece as she climbed out of the dumpy bed. Lucy was shivering slightly, but was warm enough to stay asleep. Reece quickly doubled over the bed spread to make doubly sure the child wouldn’t get hypothermia. She scanned the roof and found a hole she hadn’t seen before. She must have been so tired that she didn’t notice the ceiling was ready to cave in. “Well Damn,” Reece cursed under her breath and rubbed her arms to stimulate a small amount of heat. The snow was still falling quiet heavily and she felt another torturous shiver wrack her spine.</p><p>There was only one thing to do…</p><p>Climb up there and fix it.</p><p>Reece breathed deeply and fetched her small bag of tools before scaling the bed and looked for a way to reach the ceiling. She was too short. The ceiling hung high above their heads and even though she was small in stature, she doubted even Vincent could reach that height without climbing upon the roof to fix it thoroughly.</p><p>Reece climbed down from the bed and walked out into the hallway to try and find something to climb up there with. The house had so many rooms that she was afraid of getting lost on the second floor. She looked down the stairwell and decided that her best bet was to search those rooms first. She quickly walked down and began the hunt for a ladder…or something to get her up there and keep her baby warm.</p>
<hr/><p>Vincent stepped back into the foreboding house quickly. He didn’t anticipate the weather turning this cold or that the sky would awaken on his hunt through the forgotten town. The air had turned bitter and he was more than a little worried about the two girls sleeping upstairs. He quickly approached the bedroom, and to say he did not expect the sight he opened the door to would be an understatement.</p><p>There, atop of two wobbly, wooden chairs stacked upon each other, stood Reece with a hammer in one hand, piece of cardboard in another, and couple of nails hanging loosely from her lips. The whole scene was rather ridiculous and incredibly stupid, but Vincent could only stand in shock as he watched the train wreck he was sure he was about to witness.</p><p>He suddenly came to the decision that this woman was a complete mess of a character.</p><p>Slowly and easily he tried to approach her without startling the daredevil before him. “What are you doing?” Reece jumped ever so slightly, but caught herself before plummeting to the ground. “Shhhhh, Yuuu vwake Ruucy!” Vincent scowled at the nails in her mouth. “That actually was not the matter I held most important at the moment.” Reece tried to glance at him but realized she wasn’t steady enough for that and quickly looked back at the task on hand. She ignored him and went back to patching the giant whole in the ceiling. Snow covered her hair and back but the girl didn’t seem fazed by it. “That isn’t going to work.” He hated to burst her bubble on this ‘‘clever’’ idea, but the sooner he could get the woman down the better. “Just come down, we will repair it tomorrow.”</p><p>“Were cold right now,”</p><p>Reece said with a violent twist of her body. She didn’t see the chairs give way or her foot slipping, but thankfully Vincent did. In a matter of seconds, Reece was tumbling to the ground along with the pieces of wood that were once called ‘chairs’. She gasped lightly and tried to catch her fall. Vincent beat her to it. In a single jump he had caught her midair and brought her swiftly to rest in his arms, landing gently on the floor. Reece didn’t even know what had happened it was so fast. She started to squirm in his arms and protest that she was fine when she heard a small whimper from the bed.</p><p>Reece froze and grabbed Vincent’s collar. Her movements caused him to freeze as well. Reece brought her face within inches of his while still looking at Lucy. “Do..not…make a single…noise…You do not know the chaos that will occur if you do…” The words were mostly mouthed but Vincent caught the sentence. She then looked at him, put her finger to her lips, patted his chest with a small smirk, and jumped from his arms. The woman didn’t bat an eye as she walked into the hall, turning to motion for him to follow.</p><p>Vincent was sure he had never met a woman like this in all of his life.</p><p>He followed her into the hall and looked at her with anticipation. “So that didn’t work”, Reece said with a smirk. Vincent only blinked and Reece continued. “I’ll take Lucy and try to find a place downstairs to sleep. There is an old couch in the living room of this hell house, but its big and comfy lookin’ enough.” Reece’s suggestion made him almost angry. Did she really think he was going to let her and his child sleep on a couch of the Shinra Manor while he took the master bedroom with a fireplace?</p><p>“No…No you won’t.” Vincent said in a matter of fact tone and left Reece standing with her mouth open in a scowl. He gently lifted the sleeping toddler into his arms and then moved around a still dumbfounded Reece to his claimed bedroom. Reece didn’t know if she was more astonished at the level of assertiveness he acted on, or the fact that he had removed Lucy from the comfort of a real bed without her even stirring.</p><p> The room was huge, big enough for all three of them actually. It was probably the most furnished out of all the abandoned rooms in the home. He quietly lowered Lucy to the bed and turned back into the glare of Reece to continue his plan. “You two will sleep here. I will take the couch.” Vincent moved towards the stairs but was stopped by Reece. “No! You’re not going to make decisions for us. Besides," she said while crossing her arms, "we are more than capable of spending a night on a couch. Were used to the truck, ya know.”</p><p>The way Reece stood defiantly made him realize that the girl had been on her own for far too long and needed to step down if they were to live together peacefully…without tearing each other’s heads off. “I am taking the couch. I was planning on it anyway, after arriving later than intended.” Nevertheless, Reece still didn’t back down. Another emotion besides defiance appeared briefly in her face before the mask went back up and it suddenly dawned on him.</p><p>She was afraid.</p><p>She didn’t want to be near <em>that</em> room by herself. On the other side of the wall, the passageway led to the most disturbing, horrifying memories either of them had ever witnessed. She would be damned if she was left to her fears while he took the couch. For the first time since meeting this strange woman, Vincent caught sight of something he had yet to see, and so he sighed in defeat.</p><p>“…Alright. I’ll stay in here as well…” Reece blinked and a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks. Vincent was quick to explain his meaning.</p><p> “…in the chair… in the corner?”</p><p>With that, Vincent lifted a finger from his now crossed arms to point to a small armchair a few feet away from them by the fireplace. Reece quickly looked at it and then back to Vincent. “Oh…right…” She then cleared her throat and made a move towards the bed. “Okay, that sounds reasonable I guess.” She continued around towards the bed, missing Vincent’s small smirk.</p><p>He walked to the fireplace and lit it, suddenly lighting the entire room around them. He didn’t realize how dark it had been until fire danced in his eyes, leaving unusual shapes in shadows on the walls. His eyes were fine in the dark, but still missed small details. He turned back around and felt his breath hitch in his throat. Reece was starting to climb into the bed and he suddenly realized what she was wearing.</p><p>Or rather what she <em>wasn’t</em> wearing.</p><p>The girl was dressed in nothing but a long sleeve, baggy shirt and pair of bright red underpants. They were lacey. And almost see through. Vincent quickly cleared his throat and turned towards the chair. She had no idea. She didn’t think that her attire could be any bit inappropriate, or she would have acted so.</p><p>
  <em>How had he missed that when he caught her?</em>
</p><p>He realized that he was only thinking of her survival and not waking Lucy to focus in on the color of her underwear…</p><p>Embarrassed with his thoughts, he tried to shake them from his mind and sat upon the chair, trying to get comfortable. A small pillow suddenly flew in his direction along with a medium sized blanket. They landed gracelessly on top of him and he stared at them for a moment before looking up. Reece was sitting up smiling at him. “Stay warm.” She said, before lowering herself into the bed for the final time. “Goodnight Vincent.”</p><p>Vincent stared at the pillow and suppressed a small chuckle at the careless, mess of a woman in front of him. “Goodnight…Reece.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The next morning had Reece not feeling so well…</p>
      <p>Neither was Lucy.</p>
      <p>The cold must have really gotten to them because, no matter how enhanced they truly were, they still had the dreaded sickness. The one that isn't bad enough to stay home for, yet makes you feel as if you are dying…</p>
      <p>They both had a terrible cold.</p>
      <p>Lucy was the first to wake with a cry that would make the president of Shinra himself feel bad for her. Her little nose was running and those fire eyes were watering so badly, the entire pillow was soaked. The loud sound had both Vincent and Reece hanging over her in seconds and trying to find a solution to the sudden problem.</p>
      <p>"Lucy, what's wrong baby?" Reece said as she scooped the toddler into her arms. The child continued to wail as Vincent laid a hand on her forehead. "She has a fever." The man stated the obvious in a blunt tone as the mother gasped in terror.</p>
      <p>There it was. That fear again. Vincent silently noted it as Reece felt her head for herself. "Oh no…Oh gosh, I should've got her out of that room quicker, she's sick! What do we… do…?" He realized that Reece was about to panic before she let out a series of coughs herself that ended abruptly in a powerful sneeze. The girl had not yet opened her eyes from the second sneeze when a hand was laid promptly on her forehead as well.</p>
      <p>"You have it too. It seems as if you are both sick."</p>
      <p>Reece laughed low in her chest. "I don't get sick." "Well, you are," replied Vincent as he gently pushed her back into the sheets. "You might as well rest it off." Reece coughed loudly as she tried to fight it, but ultimately surrendered to the illness as she rested her hand on her head. "How will I care for Lucy if I am…"</p>
      <p>"I will tend to you both."</p>
      <p>Vincent then strolled out of the room with a purpose in mind as Lucy drifted off into a restless sleep beside her mother. It wasn't long before Vincent came back into the room with a cup full of tea, steam rising from the saucer in tiny swirls of heat. "Drink."</p>
      <p>Reece took a long swig of the hot liquid before coughing one more time and resting her head on the pillow. "You probably think I'm pretty pathetic, right? First the stupid accident in the truck, now I am sick." She tried to laugh off her humiliation. "I promise I'm not trying to make life harder on ya." Vincent blinked and paused to look at her with a furrowed brow. The glare had the half smirk off of Reece's face replaced with a more serious feature.</p>
      <p>"I don't think anything…except that you are an exceptional mother who protects her child at all costs."</p>
      <p>With that, Vincent once again left the room and closed the door to a dumbfounded Reece behind him.</p>
      <p>The next two days were rough. Lucy was in hysterics most of the time. The one year old had yet to be sick in her life up until that point quiet surprisingly. You would think that with the constant traveling the toddler would have developed something, but as the second day arose Lucy appeared to be feeling much better and was all babble and smiles by noon.</p>
      <p>Her mother unfortunately, was a different story. Maybe it was the fact that even though she was enhanced, she wasn't as powerful as the other two… or because she was the one closest to that dreaded weather. Nevertheless, the 'cold' soon turned into Pneumonia. Reece couldn't hold her head up by that following morning, and when night fell her entire body was on fire with aches and chills that had her jokingly contemplating suicide.</p>
      <p>The tea wasn't helping and after the fourth dose of fever reducer, Reece had pushed away the medicine and downright refused another dose, as she had coughed to the point of puking the last two mouthfuls.</p>
      <p>Vincent didn't know what to do.</p>
      <p>"I…can't do it…" She mumbled as he handed her another pill. "I can't keep it down. And it hurts too bad to throw up…" The sentence ended in another fit of coughs as Vincent swiftly headed out the bedroom door and into the parlor. He had to call someone who knew what to do. And Tifa always had advice.</p>
      <p>After the second ring, she picked up with a small hello and was thoroughly shocked to hear Vincent talking so fast.</p>
      <p>"Tifa…I don't know what to do. Reece is ill and isn't getting any better. I think she has Pneumonia." The line was silent for a few moments as Vincent looked at the clock.</p>
      <p>2:37 am</p>
      <p>
        <em>Damn.</em>
      </p>
      <p>However, Tifa didn't take long to process his words and responded more fully awake and alarmed. "Is she running a fever? What are her symptoms?" Vincent opened his mouth, but paused when he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the phone. "What's wrong? Who is it?" <em>Cloud? </em>Why was Cloud with Tifa so late at night? He sounded sleepy, but close as if he…</p>
      <p>Dear Gaia, what had he interrupted?</p>
      <p>Vincent felt a twang of embarrassment fill his face even though it would never show in his voice. "I am sorry to call so late…" "No, no you're not bothering me. I want to help, I am glad to help." At this she picked the phone up, held up a single digit to her sleepy husband, and headed into the bathroom to better focus on the conversation. "So, is she running a fever?" Vincent sighed and ran a hand over his face. He hadn't slept since the following morning.</p>
      <p>"104.5"</p>
      <p>Tifa quietly swore and put her fingers to her mouth. "Vincent, you have to take her to a hospital." Vincent's back grew rigid and stiff before answering. "…I don't think she will agree to it." "VINCENT! She could die with that high of a fever."</p>
      <p>The words had him paralyzed and he suddenly forgot to breath. <em>Die? </em>Had he been inhuman for so long that he didn't recognize death slowly approaching anymore? Was she really so close to the point of no return? He slowly turned to eye Lucy. He had not been able to get her to sleep at a reasonable time at all through this chaos and was now playing with a plastic cup in the floor at his feet. The only good thing about the last two, going on three days, was the fact that he had actually gotten to spend little time with the child. The sweet little toothy girl was now carefully becoming attached to him and was currently reluctant to dispatch herself from his golden boot. He bent to pick up his baby and turned back to the conversation.</p>
      <p>"…I see. I'll call an ambulance or take her myself. Thank you, Tifa." Before she had a chance to respond he was off the phone, and searching for the nearest hospital. When the search brought up the results, his eyes read '<em>St. Nibel Hospital'</em> at the top of his cellphone screen as he walked through the bedroom door. The thought of walking through hospital doors bothered him as well, but he knew it was going to terrify the 'recently experimented on' Reece.</p>
      <p>Vincent came to stand beside her weak, shaking form and sighed as he dropped the baby onto the floor to explore. "I have to take you to the hospital." With that single word, the woman came alive and almost snarled in his direction. "Hospital?! No…no I ain't gonna go to a hospital…"</p>
      <p>"You have to."</p>
      <p>"No, I do not."</p>
      <p>"Reece…"</p>
      <p>"Vincent! I would…rather…"</p>
      <p>She couldn't finish her sentence, her coughs and wheezing had her falling back onto the bed and almost unconscious as he officially made up his mind. She would die. She would actually die and he hadn't acted quickly enough before letting her get to this state. He silently blamed himself as he opened his phone to call one more number. A friend who could arrive quicker than anyone else. Someone who he really didn't think could take care of a child…and yet, he really didn't have any other choice.</p>
      <p>Cid answered after three rings.</p>
      <p>"Vince…you better have a damn good reason to be calling my damn phone in the middle of the damn night."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The sound of an aircraft came into range as Vincent sighed in relief. For Rocket Town to be so close to Nibelheim, it sure took Cid long enough to get there. He hadn't told him anything except that he desperately needed his help and that he had to arrive at the Shinra mansion as soon as possible. He knew if he told him the reason for this impromptu visit he would flat out refuse and call up Tifa to come instead. Cid's cussing form came into view as Vincent waited on the mansion steps bouncing a sleeping Lucy in his arms.</p>
      <p>"Vincent, there better be a damn good reason to make me come all the way out to the middle of hell for Gaia knows….Is that a baby?" Cid hesitated short of the door as Vincent stepped into the light and took Cid's break in speech as his chance to explain a little better. "Cid, I know it is sudden, but I need you to care for Lucy. There is no alternative." Cid blinked, as his eyes fell on the baby and he raised his head back up with his cigarette loosely hanging in his mouth. "Vincent…I knew Tifa told Shera briefly that you're going through some shitty mid-life crisis, but damn… a kid? Where did ya get a kid?"</p>
      <p>"I have no time to explain. Please come in, make yourself at home…I have to take her mother to the hospital." With that, Vincent turned and walked into the mansion with a wide-eyed Cid on his heels. "Her mother?! Vince, did you take in some strays….or marry some woman with a kid? Surely this isn't yours…"</p>
      <p>"It is."</p>
      <p>"….When the hell d'you make a baby?"</p>
      <p>Vincent closed his eyes in annoyance only to turn around, carefully plop the baby into Cid's shocked arms, and made his way up the stairs. Cid continued to follow on his heels. "Did ya meet someone in the past few months that I've seen you? No, that ain't enough time to….How do ya have a damn baby? Is she really yours? Why didn't you make me bring Shera? Shit, she's better at this sorta stuff! Are you listenin, damn it?!" Vincent arrived at the bedroom door and turned to Cid with a sigh. "I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them. First, I have to take Reece to the hospital…"</p>
      <p>"Reece?"</p>
      <p>"…or she will die." Vincent continued to stare into Cid's face and Cid was taken aback at the emotion he found there. Vincent was his dear friend. Hell, he even was probably his best friend. He didn't respect anyone more. He had never seen much more than anger and nonchalance on his face, and only rarely sadness that seeped through that impenetrable façade. But right now…right at this exact moment, he was seeing something he had never seen on the man's face in his life.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Fear.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Vincent was afraid. No, he was terrified. And he was exhausted. The man looked as if he had been through the depths of hell and back again. He looked worse than anytime Cid had ever seen him when fighting for the planet. And so, when Vincent reached the side of the bed and plucked a shaking, sickly form from underneath the covers, Cid said nothing and only rearranged the small sleeping form of a girl to a more comfortable position. He held his breath as Vincent passed by him and only caught a glimpse of the sleeping woman. He didn't see much, but what he could tell of the sick blonde, she was beautiful. A real keeper. He found himself happy for Vincent and realized that he would do anything to help out Vincent and his newfound family. Vincent paused before descending the stairs.</p>
      <p>"Please look after her. I will be back shortly. Don't swear around her….and put out that death stick."</p>
      <p>With that, Vincent walked out the door into the cold and left a smirking Cid shaking his head behind.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Out of my Element</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>read and review! Let me know what you think about all this fluff xoxo</p>
      <p>Chapter 8</p>
      <p>Cid looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. She was snoring peacefully. The way her sweet little cheeks were rosy with sleep and baby fingers held tightly curled into her chest. She was cute as can be. Cid studied her face a little closer. She seemed almost familiar in a way...</p>
      <p>Suddenly her eyes popped open and Cid froze in horror. <em>Oh shit, now what damn it?! </em>The toddler looked around before focusing on him. Her eyes. Red as rubies.</p>
      <p>Just like her daddy. She looked <em>just</em> like her daddy... with blonde hair.</p>
      <p>The baby smiled up at him, no fear. Just curiosity. Was that normal for babies? Cid didn't know. He just watched in stillness and prayed that she wouldn't cry.</p>
      <p>but his prayers were not answered.</p>
      <p>In a few minutes the toddler was wailing.</p>
      <p>"Dear Gaia, shit shit shit shit shit..." He held the baby away from his form, arms stretched, as he panicked down the stairs in long strides. Where can you even sit a baby down? The couch? <em>No not the couch, you damn idiot, it could fall... couldn't it</em>? Once again, Cid didn't know. But he did know one thing... he needed help. The baby was sat on the ground, crying and wailing as he pulled his phone from his pocket.</p>
      <p>"Shera...I need ya bad, woman. Can you get here as fast as ya can in the other aircraft? Hell... I'm in deep shit..."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Reece woke up feeling extremely disoriented. The fog in her brain kept her from opening her eyes and she realized something was weighing her down to her left... her arm... it was covered by something heavy</p>
      <p>She slowly opened her eyes and turned to see what it was.</p>
      <p>Vincent?</p>
      <p>Vincent was head down on top of the blanket, almost as if he had passed out right there, and his body was fast asleep on top of her arm. Reece couldn't help but smile. He looked exhausted. She figured he hadn't slept in the last few days, keeping constant vigil over her weakened form and it had finally took its toll. Nevertheless, Reece couldnt help but take note of how beautiful the man was. She could never openly stare at him like this, so she was sure to take up the opportunity. His long, black eyelashes were lying againt porcelain skin as his eyes moved carelessly behind his lids.</p>
      <p>He was dreaming.</p>
      <p><em>What does Vincent Valentine dream about? </em>She couldnt help but wonder as she studied his other features. His long slender nose, high cheekbones that would make a model jealous, and then finally her eyes descended to his mouth. His lip was slightly puckered as he dreamed causing his cupid's bow to deepen. His lower lip slightly dropped lower than most, making his pucker almost as if he had just been kissed...He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.</p>
      <p>She hated to wake him, but she knew he would want to know that she was feeling a heck of alot better.</p>
      <p>Also, her arm was falling asleep.</p>
      <p>She weakly nudged his check with her other hand and he instantly opened his eyes, causing Reece to jump slightly. He came alive after seeing her eyes and his hand immediately went to her forehead.</p>
      <p>"Reece you are awake. How do you feel."</p>
      <p>She blinked almost in awe at his worry. <em>He was...worried for me? No one is ever worried about me...</em><em>"</em>I'm fine. Much better...thanks to you."</p>
      <p>She gently smiled up at him and he straightened, removing his hand from her head. Vincent never did well with compliments. They made him awkward. He never acted the way a man should and so he was relieved when the doctor took it upon himself to enter the room at that moment.</p>
      <p>The doctor informed them that it wasn't just the cold that had left Reece in such a state, bringing much relief to Vincent's conscious. He had been silently blaming himself for being out while the young woman was busy giving herself pneumonia. Fatigue had been the main culprit and neglect on her personal wellness.</p>
      <p>She hadn't been taking care of herself for some time.</p>
      <p>A fact that had Vincent staring at her from across the room as Reece dropped her head and gazed into her hands. How could she when being the sole provider for Lucy and living in a vehicle for the past year?</p>
      <p>A little later, after much information from the doctor and the promise of discharge that afternoon, they were once again alone. "Where is Lucy?" Reece had been scolding herself throughout the doctors entire speech of not asking that question sooner. <em>What kind of mother doesn't think to ask about their kid first and foremost</em>?</p>
      <p>"She's fine. Back at the mansion with a friend...I can call and check on her if you want."</p>
      <p>Reece answered quickly and he pulled out his phone. After several rings, a voice answered the phone...but not the one he was expecting.</p>
      <p>"Vincent dear, hello! I hope you don't mind that I came over to help Cid. He was in a bit of a panic."</p>
      <p>Shera's sweet voice was drowned out by a slew of curse words and resentful objections at that sentence as Vincent chuckled under his breath. "Of course not. How is she?"</p>
      <p>"Oh dear Gaia, she's absolutely a doll! She misses her Mommy but she is just the sweetest thing, and so happy! I have never seen a more beautiful and happy baby!"</p>
      <p>Vincent heard Cid once again in the background telling Shera to "save the damn chit chat, for crying out loud", and "ask how Reece is...and when they comin' back?!"</p>
      <p>A wheelchair was a bit later wheeled into the room for their departure. Reece looked on it with disgust. "Nu uh, no way, im not being rolled outta here like some invalid. I can manage." Vincent sighed as he watched her weakly get to her feet.. and reached out as her knees began to wobble. She placed one hand on the bed and the other in front of her. "No, I can do it, I'm fine." Vincent was getting annoyed at her stubbornness. "Why don't you let me help you?"</p>
      <p>"Because, i can do it."</p>
      <p>"You almost died."</p>
      <p>That last sentence had Reece looking at Vincent in shock. Had she really been so bad off? She didn't think it had gotten that bad. Still, she had to be strong.</p>
      <p>She mentally shook the thought from her head and continued.</p>
      <p>"I am much better now. I don't want people staring at me being rolled down the hall."</p>
      <p>"Then I will carry you."</p>
      <p>"No, I'm good."</p>
      <p>"Reece..."</p>
      <p>"I have to!"</p>
      <p>Her voice broke and Vincent paused in shock at her small but sudden outburst. She looked down at her feet as she whispered her meaning.</p>
      <p>"I...have to. I always have to stay strong. It's the only thing that's got me this far. And...I can't give up now. I can't...I can't dwell..."</p>
      <p>At this she pushed herself to standing on unsteady legs but Vincent didn't give her a chance to fall or remain standing.</p>
      <p>"You can stop that now." He casually brought one arm under her knees and pulled her into a tight hold with ease. Like it was nothing.</p>
      <p>"There is no more reason to exhaust yourself. You have help now...and I am not deserting."</p>
      <p>She could only stare up at him. Why? Why did he even want to help them? It would have been so easy to just pretend none of this happened. She had even gave him a way out, several times. Yet, he continued to suprise her. This time she voiced her thoughts before she could stop them.</p>
      <p>"You keep suprising me... I'm not used to that. You...really want to help...I can trust you."</p>
      <p>It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Vincent furrowed his brow and looked down on her. <em>Trust. </em>He felt almost guilty. He had let so many people down in the past. He had let... <em>her</em> down... and never forgiven himself for it. How did he think that he could get it right this time? Still yet, he had to try. Tifa told him he had a second chance. He sure wasn't going to let it pass by.</p>
      <p>"I still hate bein' so weak."</p>
      <p>Vincent rumbled a chuckle low in his chest as he walked through the door with the mother of his child in his arms.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Highwind Similarities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Reece POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I liked Shera.</p><p> </p><p>She was nice and seemed as if being motherly was second nature, even though I was quiet sure that she had no children of her own. Still, the way she held Lucy was so natural. I wondered if that was the way most women acted towards kids and if I was the odd one, having only learned behavior on the subject from watching bystanders and whatnot. My own 'Mom' wasn't much to base motherhood on. I hadn't even seen her since I was 11….</p><p> </p><p>But Cid….</p><p> </p><p>Cid was my favorite of the two. He cussed a lot, a thing he tried to keep under lock and key around my kid. I noticed the first few times he slipped up ten minutes after Vincent helped me in, when he covered his mouth and looked in my direction. But after my several 'shits', he seemed to relax…</p><p> </p><p>We all sat awkwardly in the main living room of the Shinra Mansion. The dusty couch that sat against the wall directly behind that grand, foreboding staircase held Vincent, I and a sleeping Lucy who had just fallen asleep much to her own dismay. Across from us, Cid was plopped in a large green chair, hands clasped in front of him on his bouncing, nervous knee. He obviously needed a smoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Reece, dear can I get you anything? Food? Some water? I went to the store and got you some hot tea….can I make you some?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the woman shocked that someone was being so nice to me… but before I could speak, Cid beat me to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Shera, damn...dang it woman, you are not her dang maid!! Were in her house!! Shhhhhiii…."I giggled, smirking at Cid and looked back at Shera. "Thank you, I'd love some...ya look like ya make good tea...just got a vibe bout ye i guess…."</p><p> </p><p>Cid suddenly stiffened and his brows furrowed in thought. "Yer accent….it's alot like mine, where ye from?"</p><p> </p><p>"My mom was from Rocket Town…"</p><p> </p><p>"Rocket…. Damn, whats er name?! That's where we live!!"</p><p> </p><p>"No shit! She went by Carol Roughwood, but I haven't seen her since I was 11."</p><p> </p><p>"Carol….Carol…. Why don't I know that…. Hey Shera! Hurry up with that damn tea, do we know a Carol?!"</p><p> </p><p>They didn't know a Carol. Which struck me as odd… I thought my mom had grew up there. I shrugged, blinking in annoyance. "Who knows. She left me on the streets, so it wasn't like she was some great mother anyway. Probably lied…."</p><p> </p><p>It went quiet after that, turning a bit awkward although I really didn't mean for it to. Shera changed the subject as Cid nervously chewed on a toothpick. "So how did you meet Vincent."</p><p> </p><p>And I realized they didn't know… and I KNEW I couldn't count on Vincent to explain it to them.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, I was shocked he hadn't left the room yet….</p><p> </p><p>How do you tell someone that you both parented a child without ever meeting through deepground experimentation??</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>"We both parented a child without ever meeting through Deepground experimentation."</p><p> </p><p>I guess like that.</p><p> </p><p>Cid stopped chewing and Shera's eyes went wide as I looked at my hands. I knew it was blunt, but someone had to tell them. If it wasn't awkward earlier, it sure was now. Vincent's face became even harder than usual and I silently wished I could have lied… even though I knew I couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Should I change the subject? I started to speak and do just that when Cid finally found his voice again and turned to his friend of several years.</p><p> </p><p>"Vincent… hojo did this??!!"</p><p> </p><p>I recoiled at the name as Vincent quietly spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"And Hollander."</p><p> </p><p>Cid ran his hand down his face and took out a cigarette. I eyed it warily, something he was sure to notice. "Shit, your kid… I'll take it outside…"</p><p> </p><p>"No no! It's fine…"</p><p> </p><p>I looked down at a sleeping Lucy and inwardly struggled… I hadn't had a smoke in forever and <em>damn </em>did I miss it. I only heard about half of the words in the next part of the conversation. Shera was asking Vincent if we were sure and Cid was cussing his 'woman' saying of course Valentine made sure, something she apologized at as Vincent waved a hand in acceptance... but all I could see, smell, hear was that…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cigarette….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Good Gaia, did I miss it. Cid took a long drag on his stick and held it in before releasing with his next sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, why the hell did they do it? To create a super kid or to just see if they damn well could...it don't make no sense!"</p><p> </p><p>I pulled my focus away from the smoking man and ran a hand down my face. "In the folder, it says that Lucy was to lead an army of tsviets. She was…'designed' using Jenova cells and Vincent's genes when he was infected with Chaos...and mine of course….anyway, I think the plan was make a prototype so they could infuse others with her genes, although I think they were wanting a male…. Maybe a Luke or a Leroy." I smirked at my half attempt at a joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Infected…." Vincent said under his breath. "What?" Vincent looked at me but Cid's voice interrupted him. "So why you?" My attention was drawn back to the smoking man once again. "I think I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, picked up at random from the slums... I was just a host."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Story mode</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After the promise to meet again and many 'Thank you's from Reece, Shera and Cid walked out the door as Vincent followed them out. The door shut behind them, leaving Reece and Lucy inside. "She seems...nice…" Cid eyed Vincent cautiously, but of course the dormant man said nothing. Cid smirked, and huffed a chuckle as be threw another cigarette in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> "Ya know, that kid might be good for ya Vincent. Help soften you up and break you outta that damn shell of yours. I don’t know how you got yourself into this shit, but maybe it’s good ya did." The gunman again remained silent, burying his face further into that mysterious collar as Cid shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay I'm just saying….don't have to cuss me black and blue…" with that and a pat on his back, he turned to go with a smiling, waving Shera not far behind. Vincent watched them head to the airships, catching the way Shera gently slipped her hand into Cid’s waiting hand. She then was pulled closer to his side in a loose embrace when they thought no one was paying close attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How will I ever become accustomed to this personal invasion on my private life?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The entire ordeal revolving around Reece and Lucy's sickness had already broken down a few of his walls and he was struggling in trying to quickly rebuild them. His mental strength had taken a major blow and after changing a diaper and washing a baby <em>girl </em>a few days before<em>, </em>he had realized how far he had actually fallen from his stoic persona.</p><p> </p><p>And that woman….</p><p> </p><p>He found himself thinking about her more than he ever wanted to and even talking to her in a way that surprised him. Vincent didn't <em>reassure</em>. He didn't <em>reveal</em> his thoughts. And yet, he had told her that he found her to be an exceptional mother…</p><p> </p><p>What was <em>that??</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He closed his eyes and folded his arms in thought for a good 20 minutes before heading back into the uncomfortable mansion he now regrettably called "home".</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Unavoidable Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Reece POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The next few days were pretty uneventful. Vincent would leave in the morning and usually came back around 8 in the evening. He pretty much kept to himself and I really had no idea where he went most days, usually retreating to the bedroom he once again claimed. I knew that he said he helped a man named Reeve with the WRO sometimes, but to say I knew any more than that about the man’s job would be a lie. I had come to the realization that Vincent was enigmatic. He never spoke more than a few sentences at a time and always had to be pressured into a conversation. I didn’t know any more about him after a week of staying in the dreaded house than when I had met him in Tifa’s bar.</p><p>Now that we were feeling better, Lucy and I spent our time trying to make our situation in the house a little bit more manageable. The hole in the roof had been repaired pretty seamlessly after Vincent called Rufus Shinra. I had been informed that he was the ‘new’ president and I listened intently as Vincent commanded it to be fixed in his quiet, yet horrifyingly demanding voice. He ended the phone call with a curse and said ‘tomorrow isn’t fast enough’ before walking out.</p><p>I was just surprised that a Shinra was going to actually ‘fix’ a problem in the first place.</p><p>The Shinra pictures I hated so much were taken from the walls and discarded carelessly in the ‘forbidden’ room. I didn’t go in there. Just closed my eyes, threw them in, and shut the door hard. I really hated going anywhere near there. Vincent didn’t seem to mind as much and I wondered how he had found a fraction of peace about it. I reasoned that he was much stronger than me and tried to forget that he had had 30 years to deal with his grudges.</p><p>The kitchen and living room adjoined by a long hallway had once been pretty damn fancy with red curtains and brown, leather furniture but neglect had destroyed the material. I quickly began the process of cleaning the two rooms, top to bottom so Lucy could at least have a clean place to play. When I was done with the place, the dirt and grime was gone and you could actually see a clear, wooden floor underneath. At the time, these floors would have been the most expensive you could buy. They were pretty common in most households now and made me feel at bit more at ease with the whole situation.</p><p>I continued to clean our new home as Lucy play in the floor with her doll when suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I put the broom down and headed over to the door quickly as I peered out the peep hole cautiously. An older woman stood on the steps holding a basket of something I couldn’t quite see. She looked gentle enough. Harmless, I finally concluded.</p><p>I opened the door and blankly stared at her. “What can I do for ya?” The woman smiled and brought her basket close to her chest. “I thought someone had moved in. I told Mel that we had neighbors.” At that, she forced a hand out to shake, smiling even wider as I took it. “Mari Fowler. I am your neighbor up the road. We don’t have many newcomers and thought you could use….oh my, she is beautiful!” I realized that Lucy had come up behind me and was peering at the woman through my ankles. She babbled in a language of her own and reached for whatever was in the basket.  “I brought a basket of homemade bread, can she have some? I hope I am not intruding…”</p><p>I wanted to send the woman away alarmed that she would ask unexplainable questions, but she was so damn nice. I couldn’t be rude to her when I would most likely bump into her again. “Reece. Yeah, come on in.”</p><p>The woman entered into the mansion and I could tell that she was a little nervous to be in the building. “I have been by this horrifying place a million times, but never dared walk inside. It’s…huge.” I looked around the foyer and scowled. “Yeah, it’s definitely big, alright. And horrifying. I hate it.” “Really??” The woman turned to look at me and I realized that I probably shouldn’t have said that if I wanted to remain light and friendly. “Yeah, but were fixing it up.” I lead the woman to the main sitting area that we had just shared with Cid a few nights ago and asked if she wanted anything to drink. As she declined nicely, her eyes fell onto Lucy. “What’s your name little one?” Lucy babbled, and the older woman cooed in response. “Her name is Lucy.” That thrilled the woman even more and she smiled brightly at the tottering toddler. Lucy had that effect on people. They always found her absolutely adorable and unable to keep away from her sweet, spellbinding disposition. “So is it just you and the little one?” I heard her ask curiously and rubbed the back of my forearm. “No, Vincent. He’s away at the moment.” I handed Lucy a piece of the homemade bread and the woman continued. “Oh, is that your husband?” I blinked in thought…</p><p>            I don’t know exactly why I said it. Maybe because it was so, <em>SO</em> much easier to lie and pretend that we were some happy couple, having just moved into our forever home. Maybe it was because she was looking at me with so much innocence. Either way the woman was unaware of the terrors of our upside-down life. I could not dilute her sweet mind with images of Lucy and I as botched experiments. And so, I lied with ease and I was suddenly a doting housewife.</p><p>“Yes, He sure is.”</p><p>By the time the woman left with a wave of her hand and went on her merry way, I was Reece Valentine, married to the love of her life, mysterious yet doting father, Vincent Valentine who worked long hours to keep his family’s finances afloat.</p><p>I was ashamed.</p><p>How could I lie so easily? I had learned this habitual talent from living on my own in the slums. Although I wasn’t proud of it, lying had gotten me out of a lot of drama and questionable situations. This lie however…I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass, but for the moment I didn’t care. It was so much easier and more comfortable than it had been with Cid when someone thought we wanted to be in this situation, that we were actually happy and…normal. Someone in this world thought that I was actually<em> normal</em> and it felt wonderful. I turned to go back inside with Lucy on my hip and got back to the cleaning of this dreadful place.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>STORY MODE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why did someone just ask me if my wife ate all the bread?”</p><p>Reece stopped dead in her tracks as Vincent approached the dining room. She had been cleaning so hard that she hadn’t even heard the door. She turned to him wide eyed before her face changed into a pleasant feature to unmistakably cover her tracks of innocent deceit. “Our neighbor came by to deliver us a loaf of homemade bread. It was delicious and she was so nice, do you want some?” Reece smiled as she tried to change the subject, but Vincent just narrowed his eyes at the young woman.</p><p>“Mmmmm…was this before or after our wedding in Costa del Sol?”</p><p>…..</p><p>Reece mask was broken to pieces and she closed her eyes and sighed before gently placing the dusting rag on the table. “Okay, okay I’m sorry! But it was so much easier to just tell her what she wanted to believe.” Embarrassed, Reece ducked out of the room and into the kitchen where she had scrubbed and polished for hours. Vincent followed as Reece continued. “I know I lied, but for once someone didn’t think this situation was some bizarre oddity that should have never happened in the first place. So for now on, were married with a kid and everyone in Nibelheim thinks we are completely normal.” At that she reluctantly turned to see Valentine’s face.</p><p>Stoic as ever…but not angry.</p><p>That was a good sign and Reece released the tension she had mindlessly built up all day. This time he sighed, bowing his head with a light shake. He then turned to leave the room, but stopped to look over his shoulder. “The house looks adequate by the way. Something it has never looked before.”</p><p>And with that, he was back into his room.</p><hr/><p>Reece was torn.</p><p>He normally stayed in his room in the evenings, but the dishonesty from earlier had unlocked a gate of thoughts and emotions from all week. Since she had finally gotten Lucy to sleep for the night, she realized that she wouldn’t be happy until she was face to face with her roommate again. So, she found herself face to face with his bedroom door. Gulping, she knocked and waited.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Vincent mumbled a yes and Reece gently opened the door. He was sitting in his armchair with a book in his hand, foot on his knee and comfortable. He had since changed into black pants and a black t-shirt, but his crimson headband still remained to keep his hair out of his eyes. Reece found she was unable to move in the realization of this unexpected appearance. He looked so domesticated that she found words hard to speak, but it wasn’t really the clothes that had had this effect. He was wearing a pair of jet black glasses as he casually contemplated his book. Vincent briefly glanced up at her before returning to his book, silently giving her permission to speak.</p><p>“You wear reading glasses?”</p><p>At that, he shut the book hard with one hand and reached up take them off, his eyes falling on her face once again.</p><p>“Used to. Now, it’s just habit.”</p><p>“…oh.” <em>What was she going to say? Why was she here again?</em> She stood dumbfounded as Vincent continued to stare at her and she fought the urge to turn and leave with scarlet heat plastered all over her face. “I…I’m sorry I lied to Mari…”</p><p>“Mari?”</p><p>“The woman? The bread woman, our neighbor? I just didn’t know what to say.”</p><p>“There’s no need for an apology.”</p><p>Reece wrung her hands and continued. “Are you hungry?” Vincent shook his head and she suddenly felt very defeated. She wanted to get to know this man a little better and he wasn’t giving her much to work with. “Well, I made soup. To go with the bread?” Again, silence. Vincent only blinked in response. “Can we talk??” Her nervous state made her say that a bit more abrupt and harsher than she intended and Reece put her hands behind her back. “I mean…I’d like to hangout…or…not hangout, that’s a dumb way to put it….I just feel like we don’t know each other at all and I would like to know what to tell people when they ask questions like that. And I…” At that he stood and Reece gulped. He was so attractive; she sometimes had a hard time looking at him without being flustered.</p><p>
  <em>‘What is wrong with me??’</em>
</p><p>She mentally scolded herself as he came to stand in front of her with his arms crossed, eyes still on her uneasy face.</p><p> “Of course.”</p><p>His reply caused her to visibly relax and she looked about the room. “You wanna talk in here or…”</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Reece sat on his bed with her hands in her lap as she thought of something to say. There was so much she wanted to ask this man but she found that she was rooted in thought. Glancing at him residing in his fireside chair didn’t help either as he looked for her to start. She sighed and just went for it.</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>Vincent’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he did not expect that as a first question, but he then smirked at her bluntness. “63.”</p><p>“Sixt…oh yeah, you…yeah okay, gotcha.”  Reece chuckled at her lack of realization and then looked back at the smirking man. “So technically 63, but physically you look a bit younger. So…33?” Vincent responded with a nod and she nodded as well.</p><p>….</p><p>Well this was going about as she feared it would. She sighed and started to give up when she heard his voice.</p><p>“Just ask me what you want to know.”</p><p>….</p><p>Reece took a deep breath and continued. “Why did hojo do those things to you? I know what he did...with all those demons and chaos,  but why?</p><p>Vincent wasn't expecting that either. No one had ever asked that straight out and he found himself unable to answer. Reece waited a few moments then once again sighed breaking eye contact. </p><p>"I'm sorry maybe this was a bad idea..."</p><p>"No...I... I'm not used to conversations."</p><p>Reece looked up and smiled. "Me either really, but take all the time you need. I'm listenin’ and I sure ain’t goin’ nowhere."</p><p>Vincent closed his eyes in thought and started to vocally recall those memories from so long ago.... His occupation as a Turk, the way he had tried to stop Hojo from creating Sephiroth and the shot that caused Vincent's old life to end and new one to begin. But he had left out one important key element in his explanation, trying to avoid the inevitable mention of her name. </p><p>"So, you were a Turk during Sephiroth's creation? Is that why he shot you, you tried to stop it?" After his silent confirmation she sat back on the bed and closed her eyes. "That's... horrible. .. is this before or after he put Chaos inside of you? And why did he?"</p><p>She had it wrong, but he hated to correct her. Yet he knew it was mandatory in order to answer the second question.</p><p>"He didn't... Lucrecia did."</p><p>An audible gasp erupted from Reece's lips and she opened her eyes in shock, something that startled Vincent.</p><p>Lucrecia??? Why did she do that?? And... you knew her?</p><p> </p><p>Vincent glared as he asked impatiently,  "how do you know her?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I don't, but she was in many of the books that was left lying around the labs. I read a lot about her theories and stuff, out of boredom. Nothing else to do… And her name....I always thought it was beautiful."</p><p>At that Reece laughed. </p><p>"I must've anyway.  That's who I named Lucy after.</p><p><br/>Vincent went still as he gazed on Reece's face.  She was lost in thought and obviously thinking about her days of terror, but Vincent was slowly realizing how cruel fate could be. </p><p><br/>Of course his child was named after the only woman he had ever loved.</p><p><br/>He looked at the fire and was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Reece had stood up and walked over to him, gently placing her hand on his arm. His attention was swiftly brought back to her and she took a step back. </p><p>"I'm sorry if I've bothered you, but I'm glad I know a little more about you now. If you ever want to ask me anything or... just want someone to listen I will. I know I am pretty rough around the edges and not great at conversations….and probably really hard to live with… but... I’m a good listener!"<br/>She winked as she said that, and turned to go. <br/>"Thank you."<br/>Reece stopped and turned. "For what?</p><p>“Listening.”</p><p>“Mmmmm…..anytime, Valentine.” And with that she left the room, leaving Vincent reluctantly hating her absence. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bands and Beans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Story mode</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The sky was going to be the bluest that it had been since Reece arrived in Nibelheim, or at least it looked as if it was going to be from the window of the main sitting area.  She sat on her now spotless couch with a cup of hot coffee in one hand and her knee bouncing the other up and down in rhythm. Lucy sat rocking back and forth, full of limitless energy in front of the annoying and monotonous television show that had played the same song over and over for the last several hours.</p><p> “His name is Stamp….He’s just a Tramp….but he’s the greatest pet you ever had in camp! He loves play…The Shinra way…let’s dance and sing as Stamp learns something new today.....STAMP!!!!</p><p>The sky continued to lighten from black to white as Reece impatiently glanced at her phone. “Lucy, you have been up now for three hours…can you please try to get more sleep??” The toddler ignored her mother, singing in her own babble and now dancing to the theme song as if it was the first time she had heard it. Reece rubbed her head in annoyance. “Why is this stupid show even still on after Shinra’s demise?” The fact that her child was enjoying something that had Shinra practically STAMPED all over it made her feel sick and the more the song played, the antsier Reece got in her sleep deprived state.</p><p>“Lucy, for the love God, I have to sleep!” At this Lucy turned swiftly around. Reece opened her mouth to apologize to the child for her harsh voice when she realized Reece wasn’t looking at her. She turned around to see another set of crimson eyes in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning so comfortably it almost irritated the tired mother.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>“mmmmm.” He bowed his head further into his collar and blinked his eyes so slowly she thought he had drifted to sleep. Or maybe that was her sleepiness taking over her mind. She shook her head and rubbed a hand down her face. “This child does not know how to sleep.” Reece could have sworn that she saw a ghost of a smile on his face. “She certainly doesn’t get that from me.”</p><p>….</p><p>Had <strong>the</strong> Vincent Valentine just attempted a joke? Reece was so tired it took a few minutes to fully comprehend his meaning, and by the time she had he was already moving further into the room to sit across from her. “I am going into the town today. Need a few things.”</p><p>“Where to?”</p><p>“The store.”</p><p>“….I know….Which one?”</p><p>“Grocery.”</p><p>“I’m coming with you.”</p><p>Vincent sat up straighter and paused, eyeing Lucy and her babbling, energetic self. “I need a few things too.” At that, Reece stood and settled Vincent with a smirk. “Think you can handle us taggin’ along?” With that, Reece strolled from the room leaving Lucy alone with Vincent while she got herself ready.</p><p>The energy permeating from the child was ridiculous. Vincent could only watch as she jumped from couch to couch, barely able to catch her wobbly self as she sang the “Stamp” theme song. Only his eyes followed her movement around the room, but the skillful baby was very much amused that he was watching her in the least. After each jump, she would throw her hand up at Vincent with her chubby thumb in the air and attempt to wink, closing both eyes in the process. “Ood gob,” She would shout, and then do the same thing over again. Vincent buried his face farther into himself to hide his growing smile.</p><p> At the last jump, she jumped from the couch nearest Vincent sitting to his right, aiming for the arm of his chair when she slipped and landed right in his lap. Of course Vincent caught the child, but not without a single sigh and a series of cackles from the toddler. “Why don’t you rest?” He attempted to lay Lucy on the couch, but her kicks and grunts got the best of him and she was once again running, jumping, climbing, and singing. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration<em>. Did she ever stop</em>? Reece undoubtedly hinted that she didn’t. He now knew why Reece had fallen to exhaustion and pneumonia `as he once again requested for the child to rest. Still, it seemed as if she was a little more hysterical than usual…</p><p> When his antics once again went unnoticed and simply unappreciated, he realized that he was going to have to try a new approach. He looked down at his faithful gauntlet and then back up to the girl. She was now jumping with her doll hanging from her mouth in a slobbery, filthy mess. Vincent then noticed something he hadn’t before.</p><p>Four tiny white pearls.</p><p>Sprouting from her gums with a vengeance.</p><p>The baby had teeth coming in.</p><p>So that was the problem, and with every problem came a solution. Vincent wondered if the solution would be approved by Reece but still decided to try…</p><p>Reece hadn’t heard anything coming from the living room in over 20 minutes and was wondering if Vincent had actually succeeded in something she had been trying to do since 4 a.m. As Reece wondered down the stairwell and in the hall, she rolled up the sleeves to her coat but stopped dead when she entered the room.</p><p>There was Lucy, chewing on Vincent’s gauntlet like it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.</p><p>“…Why is Lucy chewing on your arm?”</p><p>Vincent scowled at her with a certain amount of caution before answering. “It is a gauntlet. And she is teething.” Reece raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “But…why?” Vincent calmly looked down at the child who had finally sat down in his lap; resting her head on his shoulder and gnawing away at the piece of armor as she casually swung her tiny legs. He looked back up and matched her expression.</p><p>“Because it worked.”</p><p> Reece continued the glare for a few moments more before settling on the conclusion that she probably was safe enough chewing on that thing, especially when considering her being an experimental child in the first place. Reece shrugged her shoulders. “Alright.”</p><p>And that was that.</p><p>Lucy’s new teething toy was Vincent’s gauntlet.</p><hr/><p>The morning grew much warmer as the three made their way to the heart of town, Reece carrying a now <em>finally</em> sleeping baby and Vincent leading the way. The walk had Reece give out by the time they reached the small grocer, but she would have never let him know that. No, she was too stubborn to admit that this might be harder than she thought with a baby. The two subconsciously heard a ding as the door swung open and shut behind them, but nevertheless alerted the owner that she had customers.</p><p>“Hello!”</p><p>Vincent nodded his head in greeting and Reece smiled nicely mumbling a polite greeting. You could tell the grocer didn’t have a lot of customers with the way she nonchalantly asked the couple how they were and continued to clean behind the store without a second glance. Small town folk were funny like that. They trusted most people, never thinking that someone may be coming to harm them and giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. One would think that after the chaos this small town had went through in the past they would learn from mistakes, no matter how long it had been.</p><p>The older lady strolled up to Reece as she checked out the baby food area, wiping her dusty hands from on a rag. Her hair had been pulled back in the early hours but strands were now falling graciously across her face. Reece smiled politely. She hated it when people couldn’t just leave her alone and let her shop.</p><p>“Your baby is beautiful!”</p><p>Reece mumbled a thank you and smiled a little brighter. “How old is she?”</p><p>“1…and 3 months….”</p><p>The older woman mouthed ‘<em>precious’ </em>as she continued to wipe her hands. “Can I help you with anything? There are more baby supplies in the back, like diapers and wipes.”</p><p>Reece said thank you and the woman patted her on the back. She wasn’t used to the comfortable way people in Nibelheim showered strangers in warmth and niceness. She liked it, but couldn’t say it wasn’t odd to her. Vincent strolled up to rest beside her in the next instant with a couple of things in his arms.</p><p>Rope. Fertilizer. Can of Beans.</p><p>
  <em>Beans?</em>
</p><p>“Why the hell you need beans?”</p><p>Vincent almost looked embarrassed as he took his items into account. He then straightened up and glared down at Reece In a nonthreatening way. “I like them.”</p><p>Reece smirked, showing her amusement at his choice in food as she turned back to the baby food. “Well I’m glad one of us knows what to buy. I have no idea how to make Lucy eat. Al she wants to do is nurse.”</p><p>Now Vincent definitely looked embarrassed. She was about to scowl that ‘it was only milk and natural’ when a familiar voice interrupted her.</p><p>“Reece! It is so good to see you out and about!”</p><p>Mari Fowler.</p><p>Reece mumbled “oh no”, under breath inaudible to all but Vincent. He turned to look at the middle aged woman as she approached the odd couple with a smile plastered on her face. “How are you doing? I wanted to stop by and ask if you needed anyone to help you with Lucy the other day, I noticed you were cleaning the outside of the old Shinr….your house..Sorry, it’s just habit.” Reece muttered that it was fine and Vincent slowly tried to slip quietly back to the store to avoid conversation.</p><p>He was unsuccessful.</p><p>“Vincent, it’s good to see you too!” He paused and nodded his head in acknowledgement. She knew it was coming. Something about how they were getting or something would surely bring her lie to light. The conversation carried on with careful ease as it most revolved around Lucy and how she could sleep through a store but not a quiet bedroom in the middle of the night. Reece thought they had escaped any awkward banter until the older store owner walked up behind Mari.</p><p>“Marge! Have you met the Valentines? Reece, Vincent and that little bundle of joy is Lucy. They moved into the Mansion! They are fixing it up, and about time too. That place has held a lot of demons for far too long. It is coming along beautifully. Just the fact that child is running around in that place has given it more life than it has ever had!”</p><p>Marge smiled. “It is nice to meet you both! I walked by the house the other day and noticed that lights were on. So is it just you and your husband… oh and the baby of course!”</p><p>There it was. The elephant in the room that only Vincent and she knew about. Reece looked at Vincent guiltily. Could she really lie right there in front of him like that? She sighed and started to open her mouth and confess everything, no matter how awkward that was going to be, when Vincent stepped up to take over. Not only that…but she could have sworn she felt his hand at the small of her back.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>Reece was frozen in place looking at him in shock. Had he really just rescued her from her own of deceit? She tried to her best to best to remain stoic, but couldn’t fight the surprised look on her face. Vincent’s eyes never met hers and she looked away to appear normal.</p><p>“Oh how nice! Well, welcome to Nibelheim. We are so happy to have you.”</p><p>The owner walked away leaving Reece to awkwardly stand there as Mari smiled at them. After a few moments of conversation later, Mari bid them farewell and left with a small bag of fruit. Reece was floored. Not only had she told someone she was married to the most serious, visibly most unemotional man on the planet, but he had also flattered her by going along with it. And what was with the physical contact? Reece turned to say thanks to Vincent, but he had already walked to the counter and placed his items down.</p><p> It was then Reece realized she hadn’t picked out a damn thing.</p><p>.............................</p><p>The walk home was pretty silent. Neither spoke as Vincent now carried Lucy who was still unconscious and Reece carried the bags home. Vincent was lost in his thoughts. The truth was that Reece was right. It was much easier to lie and go with what everyone wanted to believe in this quaint, recovering little town. Married with a baby seemed so much more logical than the alternative. The only drawback was that they didn’t <em>act</em> married and he wondered when people would start to realize that.</p><p>“Thanks…and I’m sorry.”</p><p>Reece broke him out of his thoughts and he looked to her questionably.</p><p>“You didn’t have to lie to Marge. You could’ve sold me out.”</p><p>Vincent looked back at the path in front of him and shifted Lucy a bit more into his arm. The child was a heavy sleeper when she wanted to be.</p><p>“I told you before, no apology is necessary.” Reece lowered her head and Vincent had the funny feeling that she should say more to make her feel more at ease, although he didn’t understand it. He continued.</p><p>“I think…your right.”</p><p>Reece’s head shot back up and she listened intensely.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“It is easier…to lie.”</p><p>Reece smiled briefly, looking straight ahead. “It’s just too complicated a truth.”</p><p>“mmm.” He nodded in agreement as they continued the walk. “I do think that we should avoid vast contact with the public, for our own lie’s believability.” Reece couldn’t hold back a chuckle on that one. “Yeah, or were gonna need some damn wedding rings.” Reece did laugh at that, but the laughter  died when she saw the scowl on Vincent’s face.</p><p>“I’m sorry I…”</p><p>“I didn’t think of that.”</p><p>Vincent’s reply made her eyebrows shoot up. “What?”</p><p>“People will notice our missing bands…”</p><p>Reece blinked at his apprehension and slowly smiled once again. “I guess that’s all the more reason to stay away from others.”</p><p>They entered the mansion and put Lucy down for her long nap before going their separate ways as usual. The rest of day had went on fairly normal, with the exception of a small bowl of beans prepared and left in front of Vincent’s closed door after a small knock. She only stuck around to make sure he got them before walking back down the stairs, tossing a “You’re welcome!” over her shoulder in reply.</p><p>The following morning, Reece awoke to a peaceful morning. As she stretched, her eye caught the sight of something glimmering on the bedside table and she fully beamed in amusement.</p><p>A golden wedding band.</p><p> </p><p>AUTHOR NOTES:</p><p>So I wasn’t sure if the beans thing was just way too silly, but I could not for the life of me think of another food for Vincent Valentine to love! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mail and Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>REECE POV</strong>
    </p>
    <p>The mail ran faster than usual one particular day, which I thought was a bit odd since we only seldom had any sort of envelope gracing us with its contents. At 11:00, the sound of papers hitting the foyer floor floated into the living room and fell upon my curious ears. Getting up, I told Lucy to stay in the front of the TV and I would be right back. She had taken up the habit of trying to sneak up the stairs on her own for who knows what reason, other than to give her mother a heart attack when she came stumbling back down.</p>
    <p>I picked up the papers and flipped through. Reece, Reece, Reece, all junk mail.</p>
    <p>Vincent.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Really?</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He</em>
      <em>
        <strong> never</strong>
      </em>
      <em> got mail….</em>
    </p>
    <p>Now even more curious than before, I turned the envelope over and back, analyzing to see if I could tell what on earth Vincent was receiving a letter for. I then noticed that the envelope was mailed from Tuesti and realized that it must have something to do with the WRO. Well…I had to know, damn it.</p>
    <p>I walked straight up to his room and knocked cautiously. As soon as I heard his light welcome, I opened the door with my eyes still glued to the envelope. "Ya got this…which is odd, you never get mail." I reached it out to a knowing Vincent and looked expectantly with my arms crossed.</p>
    <p>"Every year I get one piece of mail. The invitation to the WRO employee ball."</p>
    <p>At this, I raised my eyes in surprise. "Really? The WRO has a ball? That sounds fun."</p>
    <p>"I wouldn't know."</p>
    <p>"You've never went?"</p>
    <p>"mmm.."</p>
    <p>At that, Vincent, dropped it carelessly to the floor and returned to his task with one foot lounging upon his knee: Cleaning his gun.</p>
    <p>"Oh…well, you should go. Might be fun."</p>
    <p>At that, Vincent stopped and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.</p>
    <p>"Why?"</p>
    <p>"I don't know, sounds fun like a dance. A school dance? You ever go to one of those?"</p>
    <p>He only blinked for a long time, and then shook his head NO.</p>
    <p>"Mmmmm…me neither. I always wanted to. Well, when I was a preteen anyway."</p>
    <p>I nervously rubbed my elbow. What the hell was I even doing? Talking about a school dance? Stupid. With that I turned around walked swiftly out the door, throwing a "see ya" over my shoulder and closing it. <em>Lucy is probably half way to the roof by now, </em>I thought to myself. Sure enough, there stood Lucy bouncing on the top step. "You know you are not supposed to be up here alone, Lucy." She screamed in my direction, which resulted in a scowl from me as we approached the end of the stairwell.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"1, 2, 3, 4….no, don't go outside, you know that's not allowed only inside…no, close it, CLOSE THE DOOR LUCY, or I am not playing!…okay….5, 6, 7…..8, 9…..9 and a half….10! Ready or not here I come!"</p>
    <p>The sound of giggles came from above me as I peered up the steps. She had obviously chosen to hide upstairs and I smirked with one eyebrow raised as I mocked a 'search and rescue'. Vincent had been gone all morning doing whatever he did normally to aide to WRO and I had promised to play after Lucy finished her breakfast….which she of course, didn't finish. So after sticky syrup fingers were washed, all pancake was removed from a blonde nest of hair, and an empty promise to eat 5 bites at lunch, I was whisked into a 16 month old's version of hide and seek.</p>
    <p>"Where is she? I hope we can rescue the little chocobo….Is she there? Noooooooo" I continued on up the stairs and peeked into our room on the left. Nothing. I listened and heard the shuffle of little feet to my right.</p>
    <p>The rightwing.</p>
    <p>Vincent's room.</p>
    <p>I sighed and traveled to that side of the house. For a one year old, she was pretty talented. She always seemed to make me believe she was in one room when she was truly watching me from another…like a wild animal…a scary, wild, crazy, sleep resisting monster. I kept my ears trained on movement and squinted my eyes in my analysis. "Luuuuuuccccccyyyyy" I listened at Vincent's door with my brows furrowed. I couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, a sound came from the other side of the hall…..in the…</p>
    <p>No….</p>
    <p>She <em>knew</em> better….</p>
    <p>"Lucy, I hope you are not in the room you are not supposed to ever enter under any circumstances….EVER!"</p>
    <p>Silence.</p>
    <p>Dear Gaia, was I really going to have to go in that horrid room….?</p>
    <p>I took several ragged breaths before heading into the room cautiously. My hand blocked any visuals from the left of the room as I scanned the floor. <em>Where was she?</em> The room was pretty much untouched from when I was in there last in our escape. Boxes lined the walls heavy with storage while the rest of the room lay in despair, ruined with damage from years of abandonment. The air was stuffy and I thought I might suffocate before I could find the disrespectful toddler when I heard her behind me. I hadn't realized I had walked so far into the room, but when I did she was already giggling and trying to escape.</p>
    <p>"Lucy!"</p>
    <p>I turned swiftly to catch her but before I could grasp her hand, she was out and slamming the door with all her tiny body weight behind it. The door was then sandwiched between mine and her colliding bodies as she cackled uncontrollably. "wun, wun, fas u can, can cachh dsjhdjshd ginga bray min!" I couldn't focus on her words as I struggled in my rising panic to open to door.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Just turn the knob.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Turn the knob!</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Shit, why is the doorknob not turning!?</em>
    </p>
    <p>I was officially panicking now as I banged on the door with all my might. "LUCY!" I screamed in desperation, but I could no longer hear her. My hearing began to slowly dissolve into a high pitched hum and the walls were suddenly black as my vision hollowed out in sheer terror. I turned fully to eye the room now as my breathing came in short frantic gasps….as I saw it…</p>
    <p>The door…</p>
    <p>That dreaded door….that led to the never-ending swivel staircase holding every fiber that was woven together to create my nightmares. I knew I would never sleep peacefully again and that thought was foggily created at the recesses of my mind as I trembled my way down to my knees. The forefront of my conscious was being filled with the terrors my flesh had repeatedly endured and I put my hands against my temples…</p>
    <p>The experiments that resulted in my every pore screaming in agony,</p>
    <p>The Mako injections,</p>
    <p>The tubes of unknown chemicals,</p>
    <p>The pools of liquids my body was emerged in for days on end,</p>
    <p>And finally every corner of that perpetual black crevice that had once held my countless screams…..</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>STORYMODE</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Vincent walked into the Manor as he normally did, stopping to discard his over coat and then proceeding to remove each glove before checking on the family he had left for most of the day. This time however, there was a large difference. One half of this said family was missing. "Where's you're mommy?" Vincent asked casually, expecting no response as he briefly looked around the blabbering baby into the kitchen. She had rummaged through the cabinets, taking out every bag of snacks she could possibly get her hands on and then proceeded to eat two or three bites before moving on to the next food. The fridge was opened and had already let a lot of the cold out, much to the milk and eggs dismay. Vincent swooped to pick up the toddler and shut the fridge door before calling out into the silence of the house.</p>
    <p>His feet fell heavy on the stairs to purposely alert her of his presence in the slight case that she was indecent from a shower or so busy cleaning that she had lost track of time; a thing that occurred more often than necessary. Vincent peered into the bedroom before turning to his own. Lucy pointed in that direction and he had taken three steps in that direction before he heard it.</p>
    <p>Heavy breathing and sniffles.</p>
    <p>He put Lucy down and walked knowingly to the dreaded door, fully expecting the handle to turn with ease. When it did not, he looked at it brows furrowed and found that he had to use little of his exceptional strength to remove the resistance trapping whatever lay inside. When his eyes finally reached the contents of the room, he stood frozen in place as his eyes slightly widened. There in the furthest corner of the room sat Reece, trembling and breathing hard. She seemed to be almost glowing, her quivering form working strenuously to separate her from her surroundings. He reached her in three strides, moving so fast that she hadn't even noticed him as he gently crouched in front of her.</p>
    <p>Reece's eyes were clinched tightly and her hands held her ears as she mumbled something almost inaudible.</p>
    <p>"Lucy you're my bestest friend, and I'll love you til the very end….."</p>
    <p>The repeated song never made it past this verse as she chanted it like a mantra, her whispers attempting to drown out her fear. Vincent's hand found her bent knee as she quietly called out to her.</p>
    <p>"Reece…"</p>
    <p>Her head jerked up and all movement and sound ceased. Reece's eyes blinked in recognition as she realized that Vincent was sitting in front of her. Tears continued to flow steadily from her eyes as they had for hours, across the planes of her face and into the dirt ridden floor that almost cleaned it well enough to reveal ebony wood beneath her feet. Her trembling remained present as Vincent came close enough to look into her fearful eyes.</p>
    <p>"Why are you here?"</p>
    <p>"…..I'm…"</p>
    <p>She failed to form a sentence as her eyes darted around the room, almost searching for any hidden ghosts to pop out and terrorize her. Her eyes rested on him once again as her face contorted back into panic. "I couldn't get out…"</p>
    <p>Vincent sighed as he looked over his shoulder at Lucy waiting patiently with swinging, careless arms. He could guess the toddler had something to do with the situation, even as innocent and unknowingly crass as she was. He turned back to take Reece's full form into consideration. Her hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly and Vincent noticed the bloody nails from nervously scratching and picking at the floor. Her feet were bare and she was still in her night clothes from the early morning.</p>
    <p>"How long have you been in here?" He asked almost hesitantly, dreading the answer. She shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around herself to shut out the world. "Long enough."</p>
    <p>At that, Vincent nodded and after scooping the poor woman up, he exited the room in seconds. Her sobs continued as she buried her face in humiliation at her pitiful state. How could she be so ridiculous? She was such a mess and Reece knew it, painfully. However, her sobs only continued and she proceeded to cover the shame of emotions with her hands grasping at her eyes. Vincent approached his room, but decided that it was too close to that room for comfort. He then led the oblivious baby into their bedroom, holding tightly to her mother. As he went to sit Reece down on her bed she clutched his shirt ever so slightly that he almost missed the action. He paused.</p>
    <p>
      <em>What should he do?</em>
    </p>
    <p>Vincent's thoughts were afflicted and he remembered a time when being in a woman's bedroom alone was indecent. Yet, times had changed much to Vincent's confusion and he ultimately decided on sitting upon her bed with Reece tucked under his chin. He slid until his back was against the headboard and then….he waited.</p>
    <p>Lucy jumped up onto the bed to be part of the 'family meeting' as Reece's cries turned to hiccups, then to gentle intakes of breath, before stopping all together. She still couldn't bring herself to look in Vincent's direction or remove her hands from her face. She didn't have to try however, as Vincent carefully removed her hands so that he may have a chance to speak.</p>
    <p>"What happened?"</p>
    <p>Reece sighed as he waited for her to make her voice work and she finally told him how she had fallen to this miserable state in playing with Lucy before lunchtime.</p>
    <p>"Before lunch?…It's half past three now."</p>
    <p>"What?! Oh no….I left Lucy alone for so long…."</p>
    <p>"hmmm…I don't think she minded."</p>
    <p>As they looked on Lucy, she stopped her repeated licking of her cheesy fingers to grin brightly with her cheek pressed against her shoulder. Still, Reece continued to worry and found her crawling out of Vincent's grasp to wipe the cheese from her mouth. "I hope she didn't hurt anything…" She gently lifted each arm to check for any cuts or scrapes as Lucy went back to licking.</p>
    <p>"Only the kitchen."</p>
    <p>Vincent's eyes held mirth as Reece looked on him in confusion. "Is it destroyed?"</p>
    <p>"mmmm…" His headed nodded in affirmation as Reece sighed again. "Lucy…."</p>
    <p>Silence engulfed them again as Reece was lost to her thoughts a second time. Surprisingly, Vincent interrupted it yet again. "How long were you down there?" No mirth could be found this time as his eyes darkened in unleashed fury. Reece glanced quickly in his direction before avoiding his gaze in unnecessary embarrassment.</p>
    <p>"7 years."</p>
    <p>This time, Vincent's intake of breath was audible as his back stiffened. He had no idea she had been down there that long. It may not seem like a large amount of time compared to his 30 years of isolation, but the girl was barely 21….was she really so <em>young</em> when she was taken?</p>
    <p>"You were a child." He whispered as he took in Lucy's bouncing form. Reece closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah…my mother gave me to em when I was around 13." Reece then mentally recalled how she had lived on the street before her life in the labs. "Mama always looked for an opportunity to make extra money and I guess I was no exception…. Always had great mottos though! Thought she knew more than she did. 'Better to look good than to feel good', 'love can bloom in the strangest of places', stuff like that. She was crazy…."</p>
    <p>Reece tried to chuckle to release the tension, but Vincent's eyes continued to drill into her intensely and Reece rubbed her arm in an awkward gesture. "Anyway, thanks for helping me." Vincent said nothing as he lowered his head in thought. "I was…I was out of myself." She struggled for words and shook her head. Vincent only sighed. "Please get some rest today. No more extreme cleaning." Reece sat up straight to argue, but Vincent held up his hand. "Stay." And at that, he left the room and gently closed the door to a slightly irate, but mostly thankful Reece behind him.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <hr/>
    <p> <strong>REECE POV</strong></p>
    <p>The next few days went by somewhat nonchalantly. We only wore our wedding bands in town so no one would question our situation, and then promptly took them off as we entered the house. I resumed cleaning the huge mansion so that we could have a sort of normalcy in our lives. The living room was our most prominent room and so I had really taken to making it as comfortable as humanly possible, even with as inhuman as the family was that breathed in it. I was cleaning the dust from each window as Lucy played to herself when I heard a knock on the door. This time, Vincent was closest to the door. I listened for a sound to recognize our visitor but, the only thing visible was a soft sigh. Then, after 3 seconds…</p>
    <p>"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"</p>
    <p>The squeal had me running to the door in a matter of moments. I came through the foyer doorway and stopped suddenly in shock. There, standing in the doorway of our godforsaken home was Vincent with his hand still on the door knob…but wrapped around him like a pretzel was a young woman, barely old enough to drink like myself, who was hugging him so hard I thought he might snap into.</p>
    <p>"VINNIE! It's been so long since I actually saw you! I know we've talked when being debriefed in our group calls, but I have missed your face. And why don't you ever answer your phone when I call? I had to hear from Tifa that you have a baby and a woman and you're living in the Shinra Mansion? What the hell Vinnie? Can you honestly not send a text or…." The girl spotted me standing in the doorway and I stiffened as she ran towards me.</p>
    <p>Oh no…<em>oh hell no!</em></p>
    <p>Before I could make a bee line for my room, she pounced on me in all her undignified glory and wrapped her tiny little arms around my neck. "I have been DYING to meet you! And your baby…where's your baby? Oh my goodness…you are so beautiful! Isn't she beautiful Vinnie? Oh of course you know she's pretty, you live with her. Where's your baby? OH MY GOSH! SHE IS SO ADORAB…..Vincent, she looks just like you…. Do you think she looks just like him?"</p>
    <p>"…"</p>
    <p>I realized she was finally waiting for me to answer and so I did.</p>
    <p>"Who<em> are</em> you?"</p>
    <p>"…Are you kidding me? Vincent VALENTINE! You haven't told her about your bestest frickin' friend? I am the white rose of Wutai herself! Princess Yuffie Kisaragi! The greatest ninja on Gaia!" I looked at Vincent. He had his head down, one arm crossed across his chest and fingers pinched at the bridge of his nose.</p>
    <p>He looked miserable and I suddenly found humor in this situation.</p>
    <p>Turning back to Yuffie Kisaragi, I asked, "and how do you know Vincent?"</p>
    <p>"We only saved the world together!"</p>
    <p>I then looked at Vincent. "You saved the World?"</p>
    <p>It was their turn to look at me in shock. "How…how do you not know?"</p>
    <p>…</p>
    <p>I shrugged and nervously twirled a lock of hair between my fingers as I looked at each face expectantly. "I guess…it happened when I was in the labs…." Vincent's face furrowed and I could feel a certain level of heat permeating from his entire form. I noted his anger was similar from earlier as Yuffie continued. "Well, no matter! I'm here to fill you in on every single detail. You have to get all caught up before the ball."</p>
    <p>"Yuffie…is that why you're here?"</p>
    <p>Vincent's irritated face grew in even more annoyance. "You know I don't attend."</p>
    <p>"Yes, well you have never had a beautiful woman to take as a date to it either, now have you? Not counting my gorgeous self of course, much to your refusal!" I bit back a laugh and looked at Vincent. He started to argue before meeting my gaze, but then for some reason I couldn't understand stopped as his features eased. Yuffie noticed too and took the opportunity to turn me towards the stairs and push me up them, leading a smiling Lucy who was in love with the entertaining situation. "You are going as Vincent's date and that's that! Right, Vinnie?" Vincent only sighed and shook his head. "Do we have a choice?"</p>
    <p>"Of course not, naturally!"</p>
    <p>"hmmmm…..well then, I should buy a suit." I looked back at him in surprise, but not as much as Yuffie did. All the humor was drained for a moment as she looked at him in shock. Two whole seconds passed in silence before her form was brought back to life once again with an enormous smile and she continued pushing me. "Oh hells yeah! I am going to help you find a dress and decide on your color. We have to make sure you pack for staying at Tifa's too, everyone is going to be there! AND YOU CAN COME ALONG TOO, YOU CUTEY WUTEY!" Lucy laughed at Yuffie and I smiled brightly for the first time in a long time.</p>
    <p>"Oh thank God! I REALLY miss my truck…"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Don't forget to review and Kudos!!! Hope you guys are loving it!</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Love you all, Thanks for reading!</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>…</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>